Rio the series 2
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: Blu and Jewel, continue to live peacefully, with there friends, and ready for there new child. (Sequel to "Rio 2 the party is back")
1. Family and friends at the beach

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 1 family and friends at the beach**

A fantastic day in the Rio jungle. It had been two days since the events of Rio 2. The Macaw kids just woken up and went outside of the hollow to play while Blu and Jewel were still sleeping. Blu was the first to have woken up and noticed Jewel with him in each others wings. Blu slowly wiggled Jewels toes, causing her to wake up giggling.

"Morning beautiful." Blu greeted. "Morning handsome." Jewel also greeted, "How did you sl-I mean how did you both sleep?" Blu asked, referring to Jewel and the baby. "We slept lovely, especially with you cuddling with me every night." Jewel smiled, before noticing there was no sign of her offspring. "Where are the kids?" Jewel said looking around. "Were out here Mommy!" Rey called from outside.

Jewel gave Blu, a quick kiss on his big grey beak, before getting out of her nest, to the hollow entrance/exit, were she saw Rey, Azul, and Crystal, standing on the ground. "Morning Mommy!" the kids greeted their Mother, in usion. "Morning kids." Jewel replied, sweetly. "Wheres Daddy?" Azul asked. "Right here." Blu said hearing his eldest son, calling for him. "Im gonna go breakfast.

Blu flapped his wings, taking flight to the tree of fruit, "Look out!" but as he flew away, he accidentally flew into Rico, who was heading towards them. "OW! Sorry." Blu and Rico, apologize simountasteous. "Oh hey Rico." Blu said, rubbing her head. "Hey Blu." Rico replied. "Uncle Rico!" the baby Macaws yelled, flying directly to the Hawk. The kids hugged Rico, causing him to land. "Hey kids!" Rico laughed.

"Kids, you don't wanna hurt your Uncle do you?" Jewel said,smiling, flying down to the ground. "No Mommy." the kids replied, letting go of there Uncle. "There stronger than they look!" Rico said, brushing himself off. Jewel chuckled "It's good to see you Rico." Jewel said, giving the Hawk, a hug. "You to Jewel." Rico replied, hugging back. "How's the baby doing?" Rico inquired "It's doing great, about three weeks, until it arrives." Jewel replied, rubbing her stomach. "Wanna feel?" Jewel offered.

"I good thanks." Rico simply replied. "Come on feel! I don't mind honest." Jewel tried to offer, again. "Fine fine, you win, i'll fell." Rico said, in defeat. Rico gently put his dark black wing, on Jewel's stomach, feeling the unborn egg. "Wow, it feels...round." Rico said. "Feel's round?" Jewel said, confused. "Yeah." Rico replied, retracting his wing. "I gotta go, i promised Rapper i'd meet him." Rico said, preparing to take off. "See ya!" Rico called, flying away.

"Bye!" the Macaw family (Minus the Father) waved. Seconds after Rico had departed Blu returned, holding a leaf, with food inside. "Im back." Blu said, landing himself, and the fruit down. Blu unwrapped the leaf, revealing six mangos. The kids each picked up a mango "Thank you Daddy!" the kids thanked. Blu passed Jewel two mangos, since she eats more now. "Thanks honey." Jewel said, giving Blu a quick peck on the cheek.

After the family almost finished their breakfast, Jewel decided to announce something. "Kids, eat up were going out." Jewel said. "We are, where?" Azul asked. "To the beach." Jewel replied. "Ya!" the kids cheered, flying off without there parents. "Kids wait for us!" Jewel called, before noticing Blu, looking a little fearful. "Blu, what's wrong?" Jewel inquired. "I'm just a little worried. You know, i mean your pregnant again, and last time we thought the Monkey's were gonna attack us." Blu recalled, and explained.

"But Blu, the Monkeys are our friends now." Jewel said, trying to calm her husband down. "But Jewel, i mean what if you get hurt? And-" Jewel, put a wing tip on Blu's beak, to stop him from panicking further. "Shhhhh." Jewel shushed, her Husband, from talking. "We'll be fine trust me ok?" Jewel promised. Blu nodded in response. "Relax, now let's go, and remember don't worry." Jewel said, taking her wing from his beak. The five Macaws, flapped there wings, heading for the Ipanema beach.

###

At the Ipanema beach, Nico and Pedro, were having a small friend war, throwing sand balls at each other. "Take that!" Nico yelled, finally hitting his best friend, with the sand ball. "I'll get yo back for this!" Pedro said, waving his wing in revenge. "Oh yeah?" Nico said. Nico and Pedro, stood opposite each other, with there wings half on there sides, like cowboys having a duel. The theme called "The good, the bad, and the ugly," played as background music.

Right before Pedro could make a move, "Uncle Pedro!", Rey and Azul suddenly, bombarded on the Cardinal. "Hey kids, your gonna give me a hear attack, one day!" Pedro laughed, also hugging back. Pedro looked to his left, were he could see, Crystal, almost squeezing the life out of Nico. "Hello Uncle Nico, i missed you." Crystal cooed, closing her eyes. "I missed you too sweetie." Nico chuckled, patting his Niece, on the head. Blu and Jewel, landed down, on the beach, joining the others.

"Hey, Nico, Pedro, hope are kids didn't hurt you." Blu grinned. "Nah we good." Pedro replied, as they kids let him go. "Daddy!" Crystal said, tugging her Fathers wing. "Yes Crystal?" Blu said, looking at Crystal, who climbed on his shoulder, like he was a playground. "Can we go play in the water?" Crystal asked, politely. "Sure, remember don't go to far out." Blu instructed. "I won't." Crystal replied.

"Good then lets go." Blu said. Blu and his Daughter, went to the shallow end of the sea. Pedro and Rey, went to build a sand castle,. As for Azul, he rested his back on the sand, wearing Nico's bottle cap, covering him from the shade, while Jewel and Nico chatted.

"So Jewel, how's the baby going?" Nico inquired.

"It's good, i hope it's gonna be fine though?" Jewel said, a little worriedly, and quietly, so nobody else could here.

"Whatta mean?" Nico asked.

"You do know, some birds die during birth." Jewel explained, slightly crying. Nico flew up to Jewel on her shoulder, and stroked her head.

"Don't say that Jewel, your gonna be fine, trust me, you'll have your baby, and live a peaceful life, i promise." Nico said, wiping her tears away.

"You sure?" Jewel sniffed.

"Im positive." Nico promised. Jewel manged to put on a smile, and kissed Nico's head.

"Thanks Nico."

Meanwhile, Pedro and Rey, finished building there sand castle. Pedro looked to his side, and saw a family had left a bucket and spade behind. Pedro formed, a smirk as he had a idea. "Hey Rey come follow me." Pedro said. Pedro and his Nephew, walked behind the sand castle. "Rey would you like to pull a prank, on your Uncle Nico?" Pedro offered. Rey hearing the word 'Prank' opened his big brown eyes, excitedly. "Really how?" Rey asked, excitedly. "Look over there." Pedro said, with one wing, on Rey, with the other pointing. Rey followed where Pedro pointed.

"Sweet."

###

Back to were Jewel, who had stopped crying were. Azul was almost sleeping, until he poked up, seeing his Uncle. "Uncle Nico, were did you get this bottle cap from?" Azul wondered.

"Well kiddo, a eagle chased me through the city, then suddenly, a bottle fell down hitting the eagle down. The bottle cap twirled towards me, and i kept it as a hat." Nico explained. Jewel, heard what Nico was talking about, and scooted over to him and her son. "Your telling me, a bottle saved you, and you kept the bottle cap, as a good luck thing?" Jewel asked. "Yeah pretty much." Nico simply, replied.

Azul, leaned up from the sand, causing the bottle cap to fall over his eyes. "I believe him Mommy!" Rey said. "Of course you do sweetie." Jewel smiled, patting her son on his little head. "Can i go swimming with Daddy and Crystal?" Azul asked. "Course you can sweetie, just stay close to your Father." Jewel granted. Azul flew into the air, remember he was wearing Nico's bottle cap, and through it back to his Uncle.

"There's your hat, Uncle Nico!" Azul called, from the sea.

"Thanks kiddo!" Nico called back. Jewel sighed seeing her family in the ocean.

"I can't believe, one year ago, i was completely, alone, and now have good friends, beautiful children, and a handsome Mate." Jewel said. "Yeah me and Pedro, thought something would happen." Nico said.

"Oh, so your the one's who gave him advice about Brazilian ladies." Jewel smirked. Nico rubbed the back of his neck, nervous.

"Uh yeah sorry about that." Nico chuckled, nervously.

"It's ok, what matters is everything is fine." Jewel said, laying down on the sand. Nico also relaxed laying a few feet away, using his bottle cap as shade. As Nico was almost sound asleep, he suddenly, felt hard sand hit him hard. "AAH! what the-" Nico coughed, as he stood up, with his yellow feathers, now a dusty brown colour. Nico grunted angry, as he saw Pedro and Rey, holding, the spade. Nico flew directly to them. "Uh oh."

Pedro tried to run, but Nico jumped on him, holding his wing, behind his back. "Say it say it!" Nico ordered. "Uncle Uncle Nico Uncle!" Pedro yelled. "No Uncle Pedro, Uncle Nico's my Uncle, not yours." Rey said confused. "No no no kiddo, Uncle is what you yell when you loose." Nico explained. "And your next." Nico smiled evilly.

Jewel leaned up, seeing Nico, torture Rey, by ticking his sides. "I'm sorry, Uncle Uncle!" Rey laughed. Nico ended his fun and stopped ticking his Nephew. Rey quickly for protection, behind his Mother. "Did you see that Mommy?" Rey asked. "Yes Rey, i saw." Jewel smiled. "But why, did you and Pedro, hit Nico with sand?"

"A little vengeance, for earlier." Pedro simply replied.

###

After a long day at the beach, the Macaw family, flew back to there tree, ready for there sleep. Blu and Jewel, watched there kids, fall asleep, seconds later, they both cuddled, lying in there nest. "See Blu, i told you nothing was gonna happen." Jewel said, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah i guess i over reacted, a little." Blu replied, resting his chin, on Jewel's chin.

"A little?" Jewel giggled.

"Jewel, do you think there's more of us out there?" Blu asked.

"Well we are supposed to be the last of our kind, but maybe." Jewel replied. They give each other a quick kiss, and fell asleep in each others wings.

**First chapter done**


	2. Another Spix Macaw?

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 2 another Spix Macaw?**

it was another peaceful day in all of Brazil Blu Jewel and there kids were all enjoying there lives, waiting for the new child, but had no idea what was coming to them today.

###

Tulio the Ornithologist was in the aviary in his office working on his computer like always, until his Wife walked in. "Tulio?" Linda knocked. "Yes dear?" "There's a guy here who says he needs to see you i think hes Russian." Linda replied. "Ok send him in." Linda left the room. Seconds later, a Russian man walked in. He was bold wearing a black jacket blue jeans and black shoes.

"Um are you Dr Tulio Monteiro?" the man asked. "Yes." Tulio replied. "Please to meet you im Alexi Dragov." the man introduced, holding his hand out. "Please to meet you so Mr Dragov," Tulio said, excepting his handshake "what brings you here?" "Well i understand you were in per session of the last Blue Macaws?" Alexi asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes but there not for sale!" Tulio slightly yelled. "No no no i don't want to buy them!" Alexi quickly, explained. "Then why did you wanna know?" Tulio asked Alexi then said something, surprising. "I want to give you one." Alexi said. "WHAT!" Tulio yelled excitedly falling back off his chair. Tulio used to desk, to lift himself back up. "Sorry." Tulio said, adjusting his glasses. "Did you say another Blue Macaw?"

"Yes i have had him for ten years i didn't know he was endangered so i think he should be here i have looked after him for years but i think he should live where he belongs." Alexi explained. "Wow, do you have him now?" Tulio asked. "Yes, i left him with your receptionist." Alexi replied. "Oh ok bring him in."  
Alexi walked out. Seconds later he walked back in with a blue kennel and Tulio smiled and excitedly rubbed his hands.

"You ok there?" Alexi asked. "Yeah just a little excited i cant believe another Macaw from Russia. can you tell me anything about him?" Tulio said. "Yeah hes eighteen hes names Lev and he is really nervous around other people so be careful." Alexi described. "I will, don't worry about that." Tulio smiled. Alexi turned his kennel around to see Lev inside and say his goodbyes.

"Well little guy ive looked after you for a long time but you should be here now with your own kind, i'll miss you well goodbye. Well hes all yours, were do i fill in the paperwork?" Alexi asked. "Right here." Tulio said, handing the paper to Alexi. Alexi filled in the paper, and gave Tulio another handshake. After Alexi left, Tulio looked inside the kennel. Lev got scarred and ran to the corner and covered his eyes.

"Hm i better go tell Blu and Jewel."

###

In the Brazilian forest, the black Hawk known as Rico was in his hollow sleeping until he heard shouting and woke up. "BLU JEWEL you out here!?" a familiar voice called out. Rico kept his eyes closed, and whispered to himself. "Don't be the bird don't be the bird doctor.".Tulio started making, bird squawking noises. "Yep its him." Rico said.

Rico got out of his nest and hollow, and flew down to Tulio and perched himself on his arm. Tulio gave him a stoke. "Hello there Rico, is Blu and Jewel around?" Tulio asked. Rico pointed his toes up meaning one second. He flew in to Blu and Jewels hollow but they were still sleeping. "Blu, Jewel,wake up!" Rico slightly yelled.

They didn't move,so Rico went right bye them. "WAKE UP!" Rico bellowed. "AH!" Blu and Jewel woke up screaming. Blu responded by panicking, as for Jewel, she punched Rico in the face, with her wing, thinking her was a attacker. Rico holding his beak in his wings. "Ow _Oh meu deus isso doi _(Oh my god it hurts)"  
"Oh god, Rico im so sorry." Jewel apologized, retracting her wing, back to her side.

"Ow you punched me in the beak!" Rico complained

"Rico what are you doing?" Blu asked.

"Bleeding." Rico replied, sarcastically.

"Sorry why you here and why did you wake us up?" Blu asked, two questions.

"Tulio's outside he wants to see you both." Rico said, causing Jewel "ERrrrrrrrrrrrr" to groan.

"Ok watch the kids come on Blu."

Blu and Jewel landed outside and jumped on Tulio's arm. "Hello guys how you both doing?" Tulio asked, as he stroked both there heads. They both made happy squawks. "Hey guys good news i man came to me this morning and he gave me another one of your kind from Russia." Blu and Jewel both went wide eyed. Blu grabbed a pen and paper out his pocket and write a note.

_can we see him or her?_

"Yes you can hes and he by the way hes names Lev and hes eighteen years old but be careful hes nervous of other people." Tulio explained to them both. Tulio walked back to the aviary, with Blu and Jewel, perched on his shoulders. After a few minutes of walking, Tulio finally made it back to the aviary, and set Blu and Jewel into the fake jungle, were they first met. "Wait here guys i'll go get him"

Tulio put both of them down and left the room to get Lev. While he was gone Blu and Jewel started talking "Wow another Blue macaw." Blu said, excitedly. "Yeah i cant wait to meet him." Jewel smiled. Blu looked at Jewel suspiciously, then wondered one thing. "_What if this new Macaw, is handsomer and Jewel falls for him?"_

"Um Jewel, please tell me your not gonna ask him out." Blu said. Jewel went wide eyed. "WHAT!?" Jewel yelled, before chuckling. Blu thats crazy i love you and are kids i wouldn't throw that away for some Russian spetsnaz." Jewel promised.

"Yeah, im sorry i over reacted." Blu apologized "That's ok, if you wanna make up for it, come here." Jewel said, motioning him to come. Blu walked over to Jewel, and without thinking, Jewel put her wings, onto the back of Blu's neck. "If you wan forgiveness, i order you to kiss me." Jewel smiled. "Your wish, is my command." Blu smiled back.

Blu and Jewel shared a kiss, closing there eyes, enjoying them moment .Tulio walked back in with the kennel and set it down and opened the door but he didn't come out. "Its ok little guy come on out." Tulio said.

Lev still didn't move so tulio tipped the kennel and he came slipping out. Tulio left the room. Lev got onto his feet and just stood there Looking around. (Lev was a male Macaw he had dark blue feathers dark brown eyes like Blu. (He had a black beak. He had black talons like Jewels. and he had a black line from the top of his head to his tail feathers and he had a voice the same as Niko Bellic.

"Erm hello." Jewel greeted. Lev, (hearing Jewel's voice), got startled, and put his wings up, in self defense. "_Отойди! Я предупреждаю вас, что я опасный!_ (Stay back! I'm warning you i'm dangerous!)" Lev threatened, in his native language. "Do you speak English " Blu asked. "No-Oh damn, so much for that." Lev said, in English. Lev got scarred and jumped in to a bush

"Hey its ok don't get scarred were not gonna hurt you." Jewel said, sweetly.

"Yeah come on out its ok were harmless." Blu said, before looking at Jewel, who looked at him with a evil face. "Well im harmless.". Lev slowly walked out of the bush and approached them and was still slightly shaking.

"Hello." Blu greeted.

"H-h-hi." Lev greeted back. Blu offered him a foot shake but Lev stepped back

"My names Blu and this is my Wife Jewel." Blu introduced. Lev slowly put his talon out and shacked Blu and Jewel,s talons.

"Hello m-my names Lev." Lev also, introduced.

"So Lev did you know that were the last of are kind?" Jewel asked.

"We are?" Lev said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, well im the last female you and Blu are the last males and we have three kids who are the last sons and daughter. And i'm having another baby soon." Jewel explained, smiling.

"Wow thats umm shocking...Well congratulations on your child." Lev said, finally putting on a smile. "So do you have something wrong with you wants with the line?" Blu asked. Jewel slapped him

"OW!"

"Blu be nice!" Jewel said, in a yelling whisper.

"Oh my black line yeah i was born with it." Lev explained.

"Wow so Lev whats Russia like?" Jewel asked.

"Its ok..im gonna miss Alexi though." Lev said, sadly.

"Who's he your owner?" Blu asked.

"Yeah ten years ago i was flying and i got attacked bye a dog, but Alexi came and saved me and took me in and looked after me for ten years, like i was his son.

"Yeah i had a owner to her name was Linda she looked after me for fifth-teen years but she took me here to mate with Jewel but we ended up going on a adventure together." Blu said.

"Wow can you tell me the story please?" Lev asked.

"Sure."

Blu and Jewel told Lev the story about meeting Jewel, getting captured, getting chained, the club, getting free, Jewel getting injured and Blu learning to fly and then being free and having there children.

"Wow thats really good quite an adventure." Lev smiled.

"Yeah it was." Blu said

"If you want me and Blu will show you around, the jungle." Jewel offered.

"Um yeah sure thank you." Lev thanked. Just then Linda walked in and Lev got scarred and hid. Linda picked up Blu and stroked him, holding him like a new born baby. Jewel landed on her shoulder.

"Hi guys i came to see this new bird Tulio told me about." Linda said, before noticing it was just them two. "Were is he?". Lev slowly walked out of the bush and walked over to Linda. Linda put her arm out to him but he tuck a step back.

"Its ok, Lev this is Linda my ex owner, she won't hurt you." Blu reassured. Lev slowly put his talons on Lindas arm and she gave him a stroke on the head. "Wow i cant believe another Macaw...Tulio says you three guys can go to the jungle now ok?" Linda said. The three macaws flew back to the jungle

###

Shortly after leaving the aviary, Blu introduced Lev to the other Birds and Monkeys. "So i have a question how are you guys so cheerful everyday?" Lev asked. "Well we are the best at rhythm and laughter." Rico said. The chorus come behind him and sang.

-_thats why we love carnival_...

"Not now guys." Rico said, to the other birds. "You know Lev you should get in to the singing spirit us all." Blu said. "Yeah feel the rhythm in your heart." Rafael said. "How do i do that then?" Lev asked. "Guys shall we sing our song?" Blu said, to all the birds. "LETS!" all the birds replied, as they started up there rhythm.

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars_

_That's why we love carnival_

Jewel:_ Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free_

Blu:_ Never alone _(Azul Rey and Crystal join in)_ cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself_

Macaw family:_ you can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else_

Rico:_ I'm that beat boxing master master master master master master, master master master master, master MASTER! you wanna mess with my friends, you gotta through me me me ME!_

Rapper: _Ya ya ya ya! my name is Rapper, and i am the rappin' master, there is no need for violence._

Rico: _No!_

Rapper: _We can live a life without violence_

Rico: _Yeah_

Rapper: _Rico my man!_

Rico: _What up buddy?_

Rapper: _We've had some good times_

Rico: _Yeah_

Rapper: _Where?_

Rico:_ Here_

Rico and Rapper: _Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself_

Macaws and Hawk: you_ can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else_

Pedro: _Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga (There's your hot winga)_

Nico: _Here everybody loves samba,_

Pedro:_ I like da samba_

Rafael: _Rhythm you feel in your heart,_

Pedro:_ I'm the samba master_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want?_

Rico:_ Family and friendship, flying like an airship_

_Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

every stopped singing. Blu landed next to Lev. "So what do you think?" Blu asked. "That was fantastic i..i can feel something in my body." Lev replied "Like i said before rhythm you feel in your heart." Rafael smiled. "_Я мог бы придерживаться вот после всех _(i might stick here after all)" Lev smiled.

**well there you have it another macaw oh and thanks kraft58 for the Russian names**


	3. The Sentinel

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 3 The Sentinel**

It was a dark peaceful night, in the jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Blu and Jewel, with there kids, were almost fast asleep in there hollow until they heard and saw loads of birds flying outside Rico's tree. Blu got up out of the nest, and approached the hollow entrance/exit

"Hey whats going on?" Blu asked, a Toucan. "Rapper called us all over said it was urgent." the Toucan replied. "Come on lets get over there." Blu said, to his family.

Blu landed himself down on the ground, outside Rico's tree, along with his family, where they saw Rico standing on a branch, looking on the floor at other Birds, Blu walked over to Rafael and his family. "Rafael whats going on?" Blu asked, his Toucan friend. "Rapper called us all here he says its important." Rafael explained. Rapper looked around at the crowed "Ok everyone here?" Rapper asked.

All the crowd nodded there were tons of Birds like,Macaws,Toucans ,Canaries ,Cardinals ,Parrots ,Hawks ,Pigeons and ,Seagulls. "Ok how many people here have heard of...The Sentinel?"

Most birds raised there wings, a couple of birds looked worried while others just starred. "Whose The Sentinel?" a Macaw asked. Rapper took his memory back.

"_Well four years ago i was flying through the forest then i saw a injured Golden Macaw on the floor he told me to run it was a trap then out of nowhere a massive bird flew towards me luckily because of my quick instincts i dodged his attack i could quite make out what it was but he was huge he was a eagle but no just a eagle all his feathers were black darker than Rico's, his body size where like four times the size of a normal eagle and he had really big dark grey talons to he just stood there looking at me with his dark red evil eyes."_

"How did you escape?" a Toucan asked.

"_Well he slowly walked towards me so i slowly walked backwards then he CHARGED at my really fast. i quickly dodged and before he turned around i flew over to the Golden Macaw and picked him up and flew as fast as i could but the creature quickly catches up to me and i couldn't fly fast while holding the injured Macaw so i flew into a empty tree hollow and set him down and quickly flew off the gain speed."_

"Is this true?" a Seagull asked. "Yes it is." a voice replied.

everyone all turned around and saw a Golden Macaw walking over to Rapper (he is the injured macaw who Rapper saved) he had his right wing over his body then he slowly unfolded his wing revealing a massive scratch mark. All the crowd gasped, Rafael s kid ran to there Mother, Jewel and the kids, quickly grabbed Blu in to a hug, all the little birds hid behind bigger birds.

"Rapper here saved my life from the creature continue Rapper." Rodrigo said.

"Thanks Rodrigo."

_"Any way after i saved Rodrigo i flew off from the tree while the creature was still chasing me and it caught me his massive talon wrapped around my entire body and pinned me against a tree a tree i couldn't move my body and my talons couldn't attack him. then he brought his face face by mine his beak was big enough to bite off half my body he starred at me with his red evil eyes i was to shocked to move then out of nowhere a Spix macaw(your kind Blu) came out of nowhere and scratched his eye making him let go of me i turned around and saw the creature grabbing the spix macaw and he punched him twice killing him straight away. then i noticed a radio active toxic barrel on the ground the creature flew towards me i quickly dodged and the creature flew in side the barrel i quickly shut the barrel door and pushed it off the cliff in to the sea then me and Rodrigo buried the Spix macaw as a thank you for saving me kind of thing then i nicked named my first villain The Sentinel."_

"Wow." Blu said. "But i don't think hes's dead. Last night me and Rico, saw a gigantic, talon puddle, in the grounds, and it ain't know ordinary claw." Rapper said. "Blu you have to watch out if The Sentinel is back he hates Spix Macaws!" Rico warned, finally talking. "Why?" Blu asked. "Well i heard rumors saying-when that Macaw scratched the creature he left a scar on his right eye so now the creature goes hunting for Spix Macaws that's probably why your kind were becoming extinct." Rapper explained.

"Oh my god." Jewel said. Rapper then flew down and grabbed Blu's shoulders and madethem face to face each other. "Tyler Blu Gunderson, listen to me don't go out at night! don't travel alone don't try and fight the creature and protect yourself and Jewel at all cost understood?" Rapper said strict, which no one has ever heard. Blu nodded. Everyone heard a massive thud on the ground, they all turned there heads and there he was...

...

...

...

...

The Sentinel. The Sentinel had a really deep voice, as he slowly approached the crowd who where just standing there, to shocked to move

"**well well well two Spix Macaws its been a while since i saw a pair of those." **The Sentinel said, smirking with his evil gigantic beak. "Nico, Pedro get everyone out of here." Rico whispered.

"Bu-"

"Just do it!

All the crowd started leaving accept for, Blu, Jewel, Rico, Rapper ,Rafael, Eva, Nico and Pedro, And both Macaw and Toucan's offspring. Everyone remained silent until Rico annoucned, "Guys...run!"

Suddenly The Sentinel charged at the crowd everyone dodged except for Jewel who couldn't fly fast, now that she was at least a week pregnant. The Sentinel grabbed her by the body, in his gigantic talons, and flew off with in seconds he was out of there sight the last thing they could here was Jewel pleading for help. "Blu help meeeee!" Jewel yelled and cried, as she was almost out of sight.

"Jeweeeeeeeeeeeeeel! no!" Blu yelled, as he was about to give chase. Rico and Rapper, flew a few feet in the air, trying to keep up, with the creature, just as Blu was about to give chase, Rafael grabbed Blu and stopped him. "BLU NO!" Rafael screamed. "iv got to save Jewel!" Blu yelled, trying to escape but Rafael held him still, with his wings on Blu's wings, and his talons on his legs.

"No Blu i am your friend and i will not let you get! Killed!" Rafael yelled. "But Jewel, his got Jewel and my child." Blu said, as he calmed down, but was starting to cry. As Blu was being calmed, Rico and Rapper flew into the air. "Hey get back here OI!" Rico yelled, catching his breath. Rico and Rapper stopped in mid air. "Nobody messes with a friend of Ricardo's-i ain't haven it-oh no sir its on now!" Rico said, making boxing noises.

"Its on!? Did you see the size of that guy?" Rapper asked. Rico immediately stopped, making punching noises

"Size?..he was pretty big wasn't he ("Yeah") pretty...lets make this oooooon next time-run for it!" Rico yelled, flying away. The Hawk and Red Macaw, touched down, back to Blu, who was sitting on the ground, sobbing. "Jewel, my child, no." Blu cried. "We will get them back but we need a plan ok?" Rafael promised. "Ok." Blu replied, as he cried even further. Rapper then pulled Blu into a hug to try and calm him down

"Hey hey its ok buddy i know the guy and trust me he wont kill Jewel with out you there." Rapper reassured. "But how do we save her? even Nigel couldn't beat him." Blu asked, drying his tears. A idea swung in Rico's head. "Nigel Nigel...Blu your a genius!" Rico said, excitedly. "What why?" Blu asked, slightly crying. "I have a plan but were gonna need a lot of help wait here." Rico explained, before taking flight.

###

After The Sentinel, had captured, his victim. Jewel had passed out from shock and fear. Jewel slowly woke up and saw she was in a cage on a metal table and every were around her was pitch black "Oh where am i?" Jewel said to herself. **"A Long way from home."** a very evil voice called out.

Jewel quickly lied in the corner of her cage covering her eyes with her wings, the cage door opened and the creature grabbed her and pulled her out of the cage and pinned her against the dark wall. Jewel closed her eyes tight and turned her head getting ready to feel pain. Normally Jewel, would fend off any attacker, but this Bird, was to dangerous to battle. The Sentinel slowly put his wing on her head as she slowly opened her eyes and started crying.

The Sentinel stroked her head, in a evilly way, as he used his giant talon, around her entire body. **"Well well i have never see a female Spix Macaw before i must be lucky." **The Sentinel smirked. "Please don't hurt me." Jewel begged. **"Hurt you? now why would i do that hm? **The Sentinel said, before chuckling. The Sentinel let go of her head and moved his talon up a bit and put his wing on Jewel's stomach.

**"Your pregnant aren't you?" **The Sentinel asked. Jewel nodded in response, with tears in her light eyes. **"Hmmmmmmmmm one hit and i could kill four lives at once." **The evil Eagle said. "Please don't please don't hurt me or my baby." Jewel pleaded.** "Oh don't worry im not gonna hurt you, but i am gonna have fun with your precious Husband. **

The Sentinel put Jewel back into her cage, locked it and flew off into the darkness. Jewel remained fearful, as sat with her back against, the cage, rubbing her stomach. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this." Jewel promised, to her unborn child.

###

"This is your plan? hiring a bunch of COCKATOOS!" Blu yelled. "It could work." Rico shrugged, with at least 20 Cockatoo's behind him, with 5 Military Macaws. "So why we here?" a Cockatoo asked. "Ok everyone how many people here have wanted revenge on The Sentinel?" Rico asked, clasping his wings. All the cockatoos raised there wings.

"Ok well he returned half hour ago and bird napped are friend his mate(pointing at Blu) so we need all the help we can get and you guys are one of Rios best fighters." Rico explained. "What do we get in return?" a Cockatoo asked. "Umm well i didn't think of that." Rico replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Then why should we help you?" Another Cockatoo asked, crossing his wings.

"Now what?" Blu whispered.

"Don't worry i have a plan." Rico whispered, before turning his voice back normal. "Well i guess people were right." Rico said, but was actually a trick. "About what?" One of them asked. "Well people always said that Cockatoos were afraid to fight." Rico smirked. "wha.-we will show them wheres that bird then?" a Cockatoo asked. Blu and Rico, winked at each other. "Good follow me our bulldog friend might be able to track them down." Rico said.

###

Meanwhile, Rafael and Luiz, were in another part of the Jungle. Luiz sniffed a feather, he found that Jewel must have dropped, and tried to pick up her scent. Luiz suddenly, smelt harder and started running. Rafael waited, until Luiz returned "You found her Luiz?" Rafael asked. "Yeah i picked up her trail at some abandon shed in the forest." Luiz explanied.

"Good job!" Rafael thanked. From the dark peaceful sky, Blu and Rico, with there small army, touched down on the ground. "Blu, Rico!" Rafael said, running towards them. "Yeah?" Blu replied. "Luiz think hes found them, he says that there at some abandon shed in the forest." Rafael explained. "Lets go!" Blu said, about to take flight, but Rico gripped his wing.

"His expecting us to come we need you to surrender to him."

"WHAT! But he will kill me have you seen his size?!" Blu panicked.

"Well yeah Rapper did get in to a battle with him before. Anyway he will capture you and bring you to his hideout and will get ready to kill you in front of jewel but we will come in a save you so don't worry." Rico planned.

"I don't know-" Blu looked, unsure "Do you want your Jewel back?" Rico asked. "Yes!" Blu slightly yelled. "Then do what i say!" Rico commanded. Rafael looked behind the Hawk. "Uum Rico, is this are back up?" Rafael asked. "Yep i got every Cockatoo in Rio, there's a least twenty of them and i hired a few military macaws to-anyway lets go." Rico said, about to take flight.

"Wait i i cant just surrender myself to him im im to scarred." Blu said, looking down sad. Rico flew down to his friend, and put a wing on his shoulder. "Blu i know your scarred but we don't have any other choice" Rico explained.

"If only we had someone who...looked...like...Blu." Rafael said. The Toucan, looked at Blu and Rico, only just knowing they looked like each other. "What?" Blu and Rico, said, in usion.

"I got a plan."

###

**10 minutes later**

"You cant be serious,PAINTING ME DARK BLUE ISN'T GONNA WORK!" Rico yelled. Rafael's plan was to, paint Rico, with dark blue paint, to make him look like Blu, for bait. "Oh come on Rico, it could work that's strong paint, and it will only come off if you fall in water!" Rafael explained. "Rafael, i can give you four reasons, why this won't work." Rico said.

"What?"

"Well one: what if he throws me in some water?" Rico said.

"I doubt he will give hes prisoners a bath." Rafael simply replied.

"Ok two: im slightly taller." Rico continued.

"Oh come on, hes not gonna notice that!" Rafael said.

"Three: Blu has dark brown eyes, i have dark blue eyes." Rico, continued to explain.

"Well..." Rafael said, skeptically.

"And FOUR I SOUND LIKE CHANDLER BING!" Rico finished.

"Ok point made." Rafael said, in defeat.

"Were sticking to my plan."

###

After 30 minutes, of Rico washing the paint off, and the time being, 2'am. Blu, Rafael, Rico, and there small army, had flew, near where, Luiz had found The Sentinel. As for Nico and Pedro, they stayed in there tree, with Rey, Azul, and Crystal. "I don't know about this." Blu said, standing in a open area. "Look just be cool, me and Rafi are gonna be wearing ghillie suits, and hiding in that bush, so when he comes and gets you we will follow so don't worry!" Rico reasurred, jumping in the bush, with a grass suit on, with Rafael.

"But Rico..." Blu was about to protest.

"Hey i spent half an hour getting that paint off so just go with it!" Rico ordered. Blu turned around, closing his brown eyes, taking a breath.

"Ok here we go." Blu said, to himself. "_For my baby, for my wife-_um HEY SENTINEL um I SURRENDER COME TAKE ME!" Blu yelled. **"If you insist."**

Blu, slowly turned around and, saw The Sentinel, slowly walked up to Blu. The Macaw, just stood there, to shocked to move. In the bush "A-A-a!" Rafael was about to sneeze, but Rico grabbed his beak. "Shhhh, your gonna ruin everything!" Rico said, in a yelling whisper. "Ok no need to be violent ill come quietly!" Blu slightly panicked, walking back.

**"Oh yes you will indeed i can smell fear and hate," **The evil Eagle said. The Sentinel, slowly put his, massive toe, behind Blu. "Please, don't kill me!" Blu begged. **"Oh don't worry, your not gonna die...yet."** The creature replied. The Sentinel tapped Blu on the back of his neck making him going in to shook and passing out so the sentinel picked him up and flew off in to the darkness.

"Ok lets go." Rico said, letting go of the Toucans beak.

"ACHOO!" Rafael sneezed, onto the Hawk.

"EW YOU SNEEZED ALL OF OVER ME!" Rico complained.

"Sorry! i couldn't hold it." Rafael apologized. A Cockatoo, and two Military Macaws, touched down from the sky. "We followed them to the abandon shed, he fly's quite fast for an Eagle." The Cockatoo said.

"Um why you slightly wet?" The Military Macaw asked Rico.

"Big nose there sneezed on me." Rico explained.

"It was a accident!" Rafael protested.

"What ever lets go save them!"

###

Blu slowly woke up, from passing out, by The Sentinel. Blu blinked, his eyes, where he saw, nothing but darkness around him, in a cage. _"Im in a cage, with Jewel again."_ Blu thought, before realizing one thing. _"Wait a minute-JEWEL!. _Blu turned around, and saw Jewel staring outside the cage slowly crying. "Jewel!" Blu yelled, happy to see his Wife.

Jewel quickly turned around, hearing her name. The lovebirds, quickly pulled each other in to a hug. "Blu, your alive i was so scared!" Jewel cried, into his chest. "Its ok im here we will be alright." Blu reassured, patting her back. Jewel took her head from his chest, and shook her head. "No Blu, he is gonna kill us!" Jewel said. "No im gonna try negotiate with him." Blu said. "Are you crazy? Don't you think other birds have tried that?" Jewel asked.

"Well if we are gonna die we die trying ok?" Blu said.

"Ok."

Blu and Jewel, continued to hug, as they both got down on there knees.

###

"Ok this is the place?" Rico asked, his men. "Yep, i think this is it, the windows are all boarded up the only way in is that small gap by the door." a Cockatoo explained. "Good, lets go." Rico said, to two Military Macaws. Rico tired to pull, the wood, by the small gap, so he could get in. "Can you open that?" Rico asked. The Military Macaws, pried it open, with there wings.

"Ok ill go in and when i yell the word beet boxing you all come flying in ok?" Rico instructed.

"Ok!" everyone replied.

Alright im going in wait here."

###

Blu was sitting with his back up against the cage bars, with Jewel, who was lying on top of him.. Blu had his right wing on Jewel's stomach, feeling his unborn child, while his left wing was on Jewels head, slowly stroking it her head feathers. The only thing they could here was there breathing, as they both stared into the darkness. "Jewel." Blu said, breaking the long silence.

"Jewel didn't answer, instead, she turned the head to her side, with one eye on Blu, feeling his chest feathers. "How you holding up?" Blu asked. "Im doing ok...im a little scarred though." Jewel replied, turning her head back forward, staring into the darkness. "It's ok Jewel, im scarred to." Blu said, reassuring. "But he wants me, not you." "But Blu, i don't want you to die." Jewel said, starting to tear up.

"It's ok Jewel, i'll be fine honest." Blu promised, "Try and get some sleep." "What about you?" Jewel asked. "I'll stay up for a while, im on Minnesota time remember?" Blu said, putting on a smile. "Yeah, i remember." Jewel said, as she pressed her head on his neck. Seconds had past, and Jewel was already, sound asleep.

**"Still awake?" **a familiar voice said. Blu turned his head sideways, where he saw The Sentinel, standing on the table. "What do you want from us?" Blu asked. **"Well, in cause you didn't know i hate Spix Macaws." **The Sentinel, smiled evilly. "I know, my friend told us the story of the Macaw that saved him, and clawed your eyes." Blu said.

**"Oh your friends with the Red Macaw that i almost killed." **The Sentinel replied.

"Please, just because a Spix Macaw scarred your eye, doesn't mean you have to kill all my kind!" Blu begged, and slightly yelled.

**"Oh but it you don't understand i only kill the males not the females."**

"Your sick you know that? If you do kill me what happens to her?" Blu asks.

**"I'll let her go, but she better pray that her new child, is a girl." **The Sentinel chuckled.

"You'll never get away with this!" Blu threatened.

**"Good thing your Wife is asleep, because its time to die." **The Sentinel said, as he prepared to open the cage, when suddenly. "I don't think so!". The Sentinel turned his head around, and saw Rico turn on the lights and now Blu could see what The Sentinel actually looks like in the light.

**"Who are you?"**

"IM A BEET BOXING MASTER!" Rico yelled, in response.

All of a sudden, all the Cockatoos and a few Military Macaws flew in and stood next to Rico, there were a least thirty Birds in total. Jewel woke up, she and Blu were watching in shock.

**"Friends of yours?" **The Sentinel asked.

"Indeed."

"Woahhhhhhhh!" a Military Macaw said.

"That is one big Bird!" a Cockatoo added.

"ATTACK!" Rico bellowed.

All the birds flew to The Sentinel and all desperately tried to hit him, but could only hit him a couple times witch barely even hurt him. While Rafael flew over to Blus cage trying to pick lock the door. "Hurry Rafael!" Blu said.

"Im trying amigo this cage is confusing!" Rafael said, trying to pick the lock, with his toes.

"RAFI HURRY WE CANT STOP HIM!" Rico yleed

Rafael quickly opened the cage. Blu quickly flew out with Jewel, as they tried to escape. The Sentinel finally beat everyone and chased after Blu in a attempt to kill him. Rico saw what was happening and tried to stop The Sentinel but couldn't keep up. The Sentinel was about to claw Blu, suddenly a Red Macaw jumped in front taking the hit first, causing him to hit the wall, really hard.

Rico gasped, as he immediately recognised, the Macaw. "RAPPER!" Rico yelled. Rapper, remained silent, as he fell to the ground. Rico's anger suddenly took over, as he charged at the might creature. "AHHHHHHH!" Rico flew up to The Sentinel, really fast and scratched his right eye really hard making him half blind

**"Ow!" **The Sentinel yelled, holding his eye. "Hes half blind, GET HIM NOW!" A Military Macaw yelled.

Everyone jumped on The Sentinel in another attempt to stop him but he still continued to fight. Rico had noticed, a big table, leaning against the wall. "Hey you, over here!" Rico yelled, getting his attention. The Sentinel, flew directly, to the Hawk. Rico dodged out the way, and his plan, had went different, than thought. The creature hit the table, and collapsed onto a reel mower, causing it the switch on. The mower headed directly, to the giant Eagle. **"Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Everyone covered there eyes, as they saw big black feathers, across the ground. Rico turned around and saw Jewel holding Rapper up, with Blu standing there with his right wing over Jewel. "Is he...". Jewel looked up, Rico saw tears in her eyes meaning he wasn't alive. Rico walked over to hes dead friend and grabbed Rappers wing so he could feel hes best friend one last time

###

**The following morning**

The next morning it was a cold and rainy day everyone was at Rappers funeral, who was being buried in the place where they normally bury over Birds in the forest. Finally a few Toucans pushed the dirt in to Rappers grave. Every was standing just outside the graveyard talking among them selves, except for Rico, who was just standing on hes own looking at the sky.

"You ok Rico?" Blu asked.

"Im doin alright its just i cant believe hes gone." Rico sighed.

"Me neither, he was a good guy." Blu said, sadly.

"I know." Rico replied.

"Need a hug?" Jewel offered, with her light blue wings out.

"Ok."

The three of them hugged each other. "Well at lease The Sentinels gone to." Blu said.

"Yeah i suppose that's something good for today." Jewel said, before starting to shiver.

"You alright?" Blu asked.

"Just a little cold?" Jewel replied.

"Come here." Blu said, with his wings open. Jewel slowly walked over to Blu. Jewel put her wings around his lower back. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel on to her middle part of her back. "Feel better?" Blu asked. "Much." Jewel replied. Rico sighed, seeing his friends cuddle.

###

**The following night**

Night had finally came it was around three a clock in the morning, Jewel was lying on top of Blu sleeping, with Rey, Azul, and Crystal, in her wings. Blu, had his wings around Jewel still awake. _"I feel sorry for Rico wished i could have helped everyone instead of trying to escape. At least Jewels alright." _Blu thought. Blu slowly drifted off to sleep pulling Jewel at little closer to him.

**Rapper is no more. Sad i know.**


	4. Life in Rio

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 4 life in Rio**

It was a peaceful loving morning, in the city of Rio De Janeiro. Blu was flying through the Jungle, holding a leaf, of star fruits. "Oh boy, i hope i got enough fruit." Blu thought, worriedly, since Jewel was now bigger, and three weeks pregnant. It had been two weeks, since the events of The Sentinel. Blu touched down, in his tree, seeing Jewel sitting in the nest, with a big belly, and there kids, playing a game, until they saw there Father. "Daddy!" the all said, excitedly, jumping onto Blu.

"Hey, guys! Miss me?" Blu laughed. Blu opened the leaf and pulled out, two star fruits for him and Jewel. The kids, dug into there fruit, enjoying it's taste. "Hi sweetie." Blu said, sitting next to her, in the nest, giving her a quick kiss. "Hi gorgeous." Jewel greeted, smiling "Did you get the fruit?" Jewel asked. "Right here." Blu replied, handing her the star fruit. "Thanks."

Jewel and her Husband, eaten there food, enjoying the sweet flavors taste. After they finished, Blu rested his head down, under Jewel's chin, on to her neck, rubbing her stomach. Blu and Jewel both smiled, both looking at Jewel's pregnant tummy. "Excited?" Jewel asked, giving Blu a kiss on his head. "Yeah, i can't wait." Blu replied, as he placed a kiss, on Jewel's beak.

"Neither can i Blu." Jewel said. Outside the tree, in the peaceful Jungle, Nico and his best friend, Pedro, flew into there tree. "Hey Guys!" Nico greeted. "Hey hot wing, clumsy!" Pedro also greeted. "Hi Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro!" The kids said, hugging there Uncles gently, for once, instead of diving on them. "Hey kiddys!" Pedro smiled. "How ya'll been?" Nico inquired. "Were doing ok Nico." Blu said.

"Yep, just waiting for our baby." Jewel said, tapping her belly. "That's good to hear." Nico said. "How's Rico doing?" Blu inquired, since Rico was left broken, after his best friends death. "He's not doing good, he spends most of his days either, at the club drinking, or just lying in his nest." Nico explained, sadly. "Oh, poor guy." Blu said. "Yeah, but hey, lets stop being sad and have some fun!" Pedro said, trying to change the subject.

"You kids wanna play outside?" Pedro offered. "Ok." Azul and Crystal replied. Pedro and his Nephew and Niece, left the tree, Blu and Rey, sat in the other side of the hollow, chatting, while Nico and Jewel talked. "So Jewel, hows pregnancy?" Nico asked. "It's ok, it hurts already though." Jewel replied. "Don't worry Jewel, its not the pain you feel, its a miracle you feel." Nico smiled, trying to cheer her up."

"Yeah, i know, thanks Nico." Jewel said.

###

Somewhere else, in the other side of the Jungle. The Russian Spix Macaw, known as Lev, was walking around the Jungle, getting to know to sights of the place. "This place, isn't so bad after all." Lev said, to himself. As he was walking, he was startled, by a thud. Lev turned around, where he saw ex-prisoner 112, standing there, with his black overalls on. "AH-oh i mean hello!" Lev chuckled nervously.

112, didn't answer, and started to walk over to the Russian Macaw. "Er,,w-w-what are you doing?" Lev inquired. 112 didn't answer (Like always), but did start to examine Lev, lifting his wings, and looking at his body. "Is something wrong?" Lev asked, slightly confused. 112 finshed examining Lev, and turned his face, side to side, with his wing. Lev suddenly realized, why now, the ex-prisoner was looking at him.

"Er..yes i-i-im a Spix Macaw, _Что он делает? _(What is he doing?)" Lev wondered. 112, stopped checking Lev, and flew off into the sky. "That was weird." Lev said to himself. Lev started to walk away, through the Jungle _"Человек, я только что приехал в эту страну, и уже есть кто-то проверку меня! Перепутались, как всегда._ (Man, i just come to this country, and already there is someone checking me! Messed up as always.)" Lev spoke, in his native language.

###

Meanwhile in another part in the jungle, in a tree hollow, Ricardo the black Hawk (Hehe my name) laid in Amanda's lap ,depressed about the things lately. Amanda was trying to talk to him, about his problems, like a physiatrist "First Christina, then Pueblo and now Rapper. Why do those, close to me die?" Rico said, to himself. "What's the point of trying to help people, when those close to me get taken?" Rico said. Amanda stroked, her friend-like-Brothers neck.

"Rico, not everyone you are friends with gets taken, you have Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, me and Raul, were all here still." Amanda said, comforting and sweetly. "Really?, But do you guys, even need me?" Rico asked. "Of course we need you Rico, you risked your own life to defeat Nigel, remember?" Amanda reminded. "Yeah. i know." Rico said, "That's only because, im the only one, besides Jewel, who isn't afraid of Nigel." Rico said.

"And thats a brave thing to do, you could've ran, but you didn't you stood your ground, and defended us all." Amanda said. "Yeah i guess." Rico said. "By the way Rico, how did you defeat Nigel?" Amanda inquired. "We battled, on a log, heading for a waterfall. I clawed his wing, making him flightless, but he tricked me, and almost got me again, luckily i kicked him down the waterfall, and collapsed onto the ground." Rico told the tales, of his battle.

"Wow, your lucky to be alive, Uncle Rico, isn't he Mama?" Raul said, joining in. "Yes sweetie, you right." Amanda smiled, stroking Raul's head. "What now though?" Rico said. "You have to move on Rico, it what Rapper would've wanted." Amanda said, stroking his head. "I guess your right, thanks for the advice Amanda." Rico thanked, putting on a smile. "No problem, its what im here for," Amanda replied.

"Well, i have nothing to do for the rest of the day, mind if i stay here for a while?" Rico asked, getting up from Amanda's lap. "Sure, make yourself at home." Amanda granted. As the Macaws and Hawk, enjoyed there day, Rico heard a very familiar voice. "Linda!" Rico said, looking out of the hollow entrance/exit. "Tulio, are you sure, we got all the traps?" Linda asked. "Yes Linda, we'll look out for more traps or, smugglers later." Tulio replied.

"Your friends with humans?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, that's Linda, Blu's ex-owner, and that's Tulio, the guy who healed Jewel's wing." Rico said. "Maybe i should go say hi." Rico flew out of the tree, squawking to get the humans attention. Linda heard, the squawking, and saw Rico, perching himself, on her arm. "Tulio, look it's Blu's friend, Rico!" Linda said, excitedly.

"Oh yes, the black Hawk." Tulio said. "How you doing Rico?" Linda inquired Rico motioned for them to give him, a pen and paper, (Like Blu he knows how to writ and read) Tulio understood and handed him some paper and pencil, from his pocket, and handed it to Rico, in his talons. Rico writ a note, and handed it to Linda.

_Im good, just enjoying life. Good news Jewel is pregnant again._

Tulio went wide eyed, seeing that, Jewel was having another egg. "Another child? Yes! Woo-hoo! There kind is gonna be saved!" Tulio cheered, spinning around. Linda and Rico, looked at him, weird. Rico handed Linda, another note.

_Does he suffer from schizophrenia?_

"I really, hope not Rico." Linda said. Amanda and Raul, watched from there tree. "Mama, do we have to go to the humans?" Raul asked. "No Raul, you don't have to if you don't want to." Amanda replied.

###

Back at Blu and Jewel's tree. Nico and Jewel, were watching from the hollow entrance/exit, the Macaw family (No Mother) and Pedro, playing games. "I wish i was out there." Jewel sighed, since she couldn't go out, because of the baby. Nico saw she was looking sad, and tried to figure out an idea to cheer her up. An idea popped in Nico's head, as he had a idea.

"Hey Jewel, wanna sing?" Nico offered. "Me sing?" Jewel replied. "Yeah, it'll cheer you up, and you have a nice voice." Nico said, as a complement." "Ok, sure?" Jewel smiled. Nico and Jewel cleared, there throats and began to sing.

_Stop in the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart_

_Baby baby, I'm aware of where you go_  
_Each time you leave my door_  
_I watch you walk down the street_  
_Knowing your other love you'll meet_

_But this time before you run to her_  
_Leaving me alone and hurt_  
_(Think it over)_  
_Haven't I been good to you?_  
_(Think it over)_  
_Haven't I been sweet to you?_

_Stop in the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart_  
_Stop in the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart_  
_Think it over_  
_Think it over_

_I've known of your, your secluded nights_  
_I've even seen her, maybe one or twice_  
_But is her sweet expression_  
_Worth more than my love and affection?_

_This time before you leave my arms_  
_And rush off to her charms_  
_(Think it over)_  
_Haven't I been good to you?_  
_(Think it over)_  
_Haven't I been sweet to you?_

_Stop in the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart_  
_Stop in the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart_  
_Think it over_  
_Think it over_

_I've tried so hard, hard to be patient_  
_Hoping you'll stop this infatuation_  
_But each time you are together_  
_I'm so afraid of losing you forever_

_Stop in the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart (Baby, think it over)_  
_Stop in the name of love (Think it over, baby)_  
_Before you break my heart (Ooh, think it over, baby)_

_Stop in the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart_  
_Stop in the name of love_  
_Before you break my heart_

"Hey nice song guys!" Blu said, kissing Jewel's cheek. "Thanks Blu." Jewel said

**The next child for the Macaws is almost here**


	5. All singing and dancing

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 5 all singing and all dancing**

The sun rose, over to city of Brazil, shining it's light throughout the Jungle. In one of the tree's, Jewel the pregnant, Blue Macaw, sat bored, in her nest, since she was now 3-4 days from giving birth. Jewel could not go out the tree, until she laid the other egg. "Im so bored!" Jewel complained. "We know Mommy." Rey said. The only company Jewel had at the moment, was her youngest son Rey. Blu had gone to Linda's bookstore, with Rico and Lev. Nico and Pedro, played games with Azul, as for Crystal, she was sleeping, with her head, nuzzled on Jewels wing.

"I hope Blu returns soon." Jewel sighed. "Me to, Mommy." Rey said. Nico and Pedro, flew into the hollow, with Azul, tired from playing sky tag. "Damn, Azul can fly fast!" Pedro gasped, catching his breath. "Yeah!" Nico added. "Sorry Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro." Azul said, smiling happily. "You three, have fun?" Jewel asked. "Yeah!" Nico, Pedro, and Azul, replied, in usion. Jewel smiled, but sighed, to see everyone having fun except her.

"You ok, Jewel?" Nico asked, seeing his depressed friend. "Yeah, im just a little bored, beeping copped up, in this tree all the time." Jewel replied. "We know it must be hard for you Jewel, but remember, your having another child soon, you,ll be flying in the air before you know it." Nico said, trying to cheer Jewel up. "I guess, i wish Blu was here though." Jewel said.

"Where is Daddy anyway?" Rey asked. "He went to Linda's bookstore, with Rico, to show Lev around." Jewel explained. Pedro, motioned for Nico to walk over to the other side of the hollow. "What do we do?" Pedro asked. "About what?" Nico replied. "About, the hot wing, she seems depressed." Pedro said. "I don't know, she can't leave the tree." Nico said. The two friends, thought of ideas.

"Maybe i could go and see if Blu, is busy, Jewel said, She wished he was here." Nico thought, thinking of an idea, for his friend. "Ok, sur!" Pedro replied. The Canary, flew out of the tree, without saying his goodbyes. "Wheres, Uncle Nico going?" Rey asked. "Hes going, to check on the club." Pedro lied, to his Nephew. "Hey hot wing, whatta say the samba master, cheers yo up?" Pedro offered. "How?" Jewel asked.

"Maybe you could sing for yo-self, it cheered me up." Pedro said. "Ok, i guess it wouldn't,t hurt." Jewel smiled, excepting his offer. "Know any songs " Pedro asked. "I know, one, i heard at Lindas." Jewel said. "Than sing it girl!" Pedro said. Jewel cleared her throat and began.

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Jewel finsihed her song, lowering her head, with her offspring, and Pedro clapping. "Wait ago, Jewel!" Pedro said, whistling. "Great song Mommy!" Azul said.

###

Shortly after seeing his bored friend, Nico flew through the Jungle, into the city of Rio De Janerio, Nico finally made it to the Blu Macaw Bookstore, and flew through the window. Nico, flew into Linda's bedroom, where he saw something surprising. Blu and Rico, arguing about something. "Ya, know you think, your all good with your dancing!" Blu yelled. "What are you talking about? Im a better, dancer than you!" Rico protested. "Oh please!" Blu snorted. "Oh, you wanna see good dancing, yeah?" Rico said. Rico typed, a song on the laptop, and began dancing, swinging his wings and legs around.

_Now, this is a story all about how_  
_My life got flipped-turned upside down_  
_And I liked to take a minute_  
_Just sit right there_  
_I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air-_

Rico finished dancing, and switched the song off. "Beat that!" Rico said, crossing his wings. "Oh yeah?" Blu said, as he put on another tune. Blu put his wings, on his body, and kicked his feet dancing, like a chicken.

_Rhythm is a dancer,_  
_it's a soul companion_  
_you can feel it everywhere_

Rico looked shocked, as he watched Blu spin around.

_Lift your hands and voices_  
_Free your mind and join us_  
_You can feel it in the air-_

Blu finished his song, taking a bow, and switched off the music. "You were saying?" Blu said. "My turn." Rico said, typing a tune down, "AH-HA!" Rico said, finding a good song. Rico jumped on the table, dancing like Micheal Jackson's song thriller, like a zombie.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_  
_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

Rico pointed at Blu, with one wing, while using his other wing, to spin around, brushing himself off, and performing a moon walk, with one wing out.

_but when I see you hanging about with anyone_  
_It's not unusual to see me cry,-_

Rico landed, on the laptop, instantly pressing the pause button. Blu was a little wide eyed, as he watched the Hawk, kicking his talons, at his face. "You were saying, bluesy?" Rico said. "That's it Rico, you asked for this!" Blu warned. Blu pulled, a small pair of sun glasses, out of the desk draw, and put them on his face. Blu played another song on the laptop, as he walked towards, Rico, clipping his wingtips like fingers.

_I keep on moving with the lights on_

Blu and Rico, both gripped each other, in one wing

_I keep on moving with the lights on_  
_So come and play me just one more song_

Blu and Rico, released, each other, and clipped the wingtips. Blu and Rico, suddenly danced, with the excapt same moves, coping eachother, like a mirror reflection.

_I keep on moving with the lights on_  
_So you won't scare me with the lights on_

_Step into the club_  
_And then come a turn and them watch me,_  
_Step on to the floor man, _  
_Watch me on a clock way_  
_Bass come like a trigger and _  
_The DJ come and shot me_  
_Rhythm takes control_  
_And nothing can stop me_  
_But them got me_  
_Because take a glass of water now_  
_Dance is getting hotter now_  
_Drowning in the heat now, I don't wanna leave_  
_Rude girl, you know we look hot_  
_From we tick the time, we drip drop_  
_Caught up in the night,_  
_We ain't ready to go home yet-_

Eventually, they both let go, falling to the desk, on the backs, gasping for air. Lev, who had been silent the entire time, switched off the audio, clapping to his friends. "You gotta admit, that was fun!" Rico said, catching his breath. "Yeah it was!" Blu agreed. "A-hm." Nico and Lev, cleared there throats, getting there friends attention. Blu and Rico, turned there heads, seeing the smiling, Russian Blue Macaw and Canary.

"Nice dancing guys." Nico said. "I can't wait to tell the others about this." Lev smiled.

**Chapter 5 completed.**


	6. The big day again

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 6 the big day...again**

It was a quiet peaceful morning, in the Rio Jungle. Jewel was now close to having her fourth child. Blu and Jewel think, Jewel would give birth, tomorrow or the day after. Jewel sat, leaned against the hollow wall, with her wings on her belly, with Blu, who was day dreaming outside. As for there offspring, they had spent the night at Rafael and Eva's tree, since they were to tired, from playing games, to go back home.

"Not long now Blu." Jewel reminded, smiling. "I know, were going to begin parent hood again." Blu replied. They both sat silent, until Jewel decided, she was hungry again. Jewel heard her tummy, growl in hunger. "Oh." Jewel groaned, a little. "Jewel, are you ok?" Blu asked, a little worried. "Im fine Blu, im just hungry that's all. Do you mind getting us some food?" Jewel requested sweetly, for her and the child.

"Anything, in particular?" Blu asked. "Surprise me." Jewel smiled. "As you wish." Blu also smiled, stretching his blue wings. Blu took flight, out of the tree, heading for some fruit. "Don't leave!" Blu called. "As if i have a choice!" Jewel called back. Jewel sighed, as she looked down, at her stomach, much bigger than it used to be. "That's your Father, so warm and giving, and clumsy." Jewel said, to her unborn child.

As Jewel, sat in the hollow, feeling the warmth of the sun, relaxng her body, when suddenly. "OW!-What the-" Jewel said. Jewel had suddenly felt a big massive pain, in her stomach. Jewel tried to ignore it, but failed, as she fell to her side, holding her stomach. "Ow, oh!" Jewel groaned in pain. Jewel realised what was wrong. It was time for the egg, to come, which was a little surprising to Jewel, since it was one or two days early, than due.

"Oh please, not now!" Jewel moaned, and begged, which failed in effort. Jewel was scared, but needed to get help. Jewel kept one wing on her stomach, while using her other wing, to slide herself over to the hollow entrance/exit. It took at least a minute, but Jewel finally manged to get there. Jewel used her wing, to use side of the hollow, to lift her up, onto her talons.

Jewel groaned in pain, as she looked out side, making sure she had a good grip on the wall and floor, so she didn't fall out. "Help! Is the anyone out there!" Jewel bellowed. She looked at a tree, and suddenly remembered, who lived there. "Rico! Rico!" Jewel screamed, for help. "What? Im trying to sleep!" the Hawk yelled back, from his tree. "Rico, get over here, its time!" Jewel yelled.

"Time for what? Your breakfast?" Rico said. "No you idiot, it's time for the baby!" Jewel screamed. Rico suddenly, shot up, (Hearing the word "Baby") and quickly flew out of his tree, heading straight for the pregnant, Macaws tree. "Hang on Jewel! Rico's comi-". Rico didn't have the chance, to rub his dark blue eyes, and ended up hitting his head, off the hollow frame. Rico fell down, to the ground, luckily leaves broke his fall.

Jewel looked down, at the slightly injured Hawk. Jewel was about to say something, but Rico quickly spoke first. "Im alright, Im alright, beak hurts-a lot-but im alright!" Rico yelled, getting back on his feet. "Ow my head!". Rico flew into the tree hollw, where he saw Jewel leaning against the wall, holding her stomach, crying her eyes out, in happiness and pain.

"You ok?" Rico asked. "Do i look ok?!" Jewel yelled, in reply. "Hey, don't get angry with me!" Rico pointed. "Just do something please!" Jewel pleaded. Rico didn't know, what to do, and started running around, in circles, "Gotta think! Gotta think! Gotta think! Gotta think! Gotta think!" Rico said. "Wheres Blu?" Rico asked. "He went, to get breakfast!" Jewel replied. Rico ran to the hollow entrance/exit, but Jewel, mistakenly thought her was gonna leave."Rico, please don't leave me!" Jewel begged.

"I ain't gonna leave, don't worry!" Rico promised. Rico walked over to Jewel, and helped her in the nest. Rico sat down, in the nest, and supported Jewel, laying her down. "Ow, the pain!" Jewel moaned, in Agony, "It's ok, im here." Rico said, stroking her head. "Rico, can i hold your wing?" Jewel asked, holding her right wing out, "Yeah yeah sure!" Rico replied, using his wing, that was over Jewel's body, holding her wing in his. Jewel was in so much pain, she squeezed Rico's wing really hard, almost snapping a bone. "Ow, ow, ow!" Rico muttered, in pain.

As Jewel, tried to deal with the pain, holding the Hawks wing. Blu finally returned, dropping the mango's down on the ground. "What the-" Blu said, seeing Rico supporting Jewel. "Whats happening?", "It's Jewel, she's giving birth!" Rico explained. "Cheese and sprinkles!" Blu said, running over to Jewel. Rico let go of Jewel, and switched places, with Blu. "I'll give you guys some privacy." Rico said, leaving the tree.

After Rico left, Blu held Jewel, with his wings over her, body and under her neck. "Jewel, are you ok?" Blu asked. "Blu, its time!" Jewel said, with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Jewel, im here for you." Blu said, stroking her head feathers. "Thanks Blu, but it's early, what if something happens to it?" Jewel cried. "Jewel, Jewel! Don't worry, it'll be fine, trust me, the baby will be fine." Blu reassured.

"Thank you Blu?" Jewel said, almost putting on a smile. Blu suddenly noticed, that Jewel, was starting to close her eyes almost passing out. "Hey, Jewel come on stay with me!" Blu said, trying to keep her awake. "Don't worry Blu, i...i...ugh" Jewel suddenly passed out, in Blu's wing. "Jewel? Jewel!" Blu slightly screamed, "Rico, get in here!"

###

**Jewel's dream**

Jewel woken up from passing, out and everywhere around her was pitch black. Jewel, got onto her feet, and looked around, "Hello? Blu? Anyone?" Jewel called out. "Hello pretty bird." a familiar voice called. Jewel turned around and saw Nigel, with his evil smile. "Nigel!" Jewel said, in a yelling bark, as she was about to charge. "A-a-a-a stay where you are, or else." Nigel threatened. "Or else what?" Jewel replied. "Or else this." Nigel said.

Jewel gasped, as she suddenly, saw Nigel, holding a egg up in his wing. Jewel looked down, and noticed her stomach was back to normal, meaning Nigel had taken it. "My baby!" Jewel said. "Aw isn't it pretty?" Nigel said, as a evil smile, crept on his face. "Nigel, please give it back." Jewel begged, holding her wing out. "Oh you want it back?" Nigel said, as he tightened, his wing tips, on the egg. "No!, Nigel please, im begging you, don't hurt it!" Jewel pleaded, with tears, in her light turquoise eyes.

"What you mean, do this?" Nigel, suddenly crushed the egg in his wing. "NO!" Jewel screamed. "Well, well, well, one Macaw down, five to go." Nigel cackled, as he charged towards, Jewel, who closed her eyes.

###

**Reality**

"Jewel...Jewel...Jewel! Wake up!" a voice called out. Jewel slowly, opened her eyes, blinking them regaining her vision, where she saw, she was in a tree hollow, lying in a nest, but the tree didn't look real. Jewel leaned up, and saw outside, she was back, in the fake jungle. Jewel looked, a little to her side, where she saw Blu, sitting over her. "Jewel are you ok?" Blu asked. "Im ok, what happened?" Jewel asked. "You passed out, me and Rico, brought you to Tulio." Blu explained.

Jewel suddenly realised on thing. Jewel leaned up, and felt her stomach, but she couldn't feel the egg. "Blu, wheres the egg, what happened to my baby?" Jewel quickly asked, worriedly, and with tears starting to come in her eyes. "Jewel, it's ok." Blu said, escorting her back down, "The egg is fine look." Blu said, movie aside, revealing an egg in front of them.

"It's ok, oh, it's ok." Jewel sighed, smiling, as she rested her head and body on Blu,s neck, and belly. "You did it Jewel." Blu smiled, putting his wings around her. "I can't believe, we have another child." Jewel said. "I know." Blu agreed, resting his chin, on Jewel's head. "How, did you get me here?" Jewel asked. "Me and Rico, brought you here, Tulio said your gonna be fine." Blu explained, and added.

"Good." Jewel sighed, as she started to close her eyes. "Mind if i rest for a while, while you watch the egg?" Jewel asked. "Of course Jewel, you've earn't it." Blu granted. Jewel slowly closed her eyes, and instantly fell asleep. "Almost there." Blu said, to himself.

###

**Two days later**

Blu and Jewel, with there offspring, were back into there tree. There new egg, had hatched, revealing it was another girl. Jewel rocked, her new Daughter, in her wings, with Blu, who had his wing over her, with Rey, Azul, and Crystal watching in amazement. "Wow, shes so beautiful." Jewel said, stroking her baby's head. "Shes almost, as beautiful as you." Blu smiled. "You wish." Jewel giggled, and snorted. "We still need, a name for her."

"How about,...Jessica?" Blu asked. "Jessica, that could work." Jewel smiled. "Good, than there we have it, Jessica, is our new baby's name." Blu said.

**The fourth child is finally here.**


	7. Make up of break up?

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 7 Make up or break up?**

Another beautiful morning in the peaceful day in the Jungle. All the birds started up the rhythm and started to sing there morning song.

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_

_That's why we love carnival_

_Possibly we can sing too_

_Sun and beaches, they coo_

_Dance to the music, passion and love_

_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire_

_Get up and join in the fun_

_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger_

_Magic could happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself, you can't see it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else_

_It's real in Rio, know something else_

_You can feel it happen, you can feel it all by yourself_

As the Birds finished there song, Rico suddenely popped, out of his tree, landing on the ground. "Guys, seriously, cant you take a day off!?" Rico yelled, and asked. Just then a argument was heard in Blu and Jewels hollow, which brought the attention of Rico, Nico, {edro and Rafael, who all stood on the ground listening.

"Well you know what? I wished i never tried to rescue you from Nigel!" Blu yelled, and regretted.

"Yeah well, i wished i turned down your love and left you alone!" Jewel yelled.

"Oh yeah, well i wished I NEVER JUMPED AFTER YOU WHEN YOU FELL OUT THE PLANE, I WISHED I LET YOU DIE!" Blu barked. Thar thing Blu just said, left everyone in shock. Jewel started to tear up and Blu still angry flew away, out of the tree. Jewel sat in the nest and started crying, with her wings, on her eyes, damping her feathers.

Rafael sighed, "Love, guys you to better take the kids from Jewel, i'll go after Blu." Rafael said. "You got it Rafi?" Nico said. Nico and Pedro, flew inside the hollow, where they saw all four kids crying to. "Come on kids." Nico said, gently, pushing them out. "Where are we going?" Azul asked. "Let's just give your Mother, some privacy." Nico simply, replied.

###

Blu continued to walk away, (Rather than fly) with Rafael, who continued to follow him. "Blu." Rafael said, hoping he would stop. "Rafael, quit following me just go home." Blu said, not removing eye contact, from where he was walking. "Were you even going?" Rafael asked.

"Im going to Linda's, and i don't know when i will be coming back." Blu explained. "Blu, what started the argument?" Rafael asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." Blu responded. "Blu, please just tell me and i'll go." Rafael promised. Blu sighed, in defeat and turned around.

"Fine i was with my friend whose a Lear macaw her names Courtney and Jewel started to accuse me of cheating on her then i started to say how she always kisses people as a thank you and that's when it started." Blu explained.

"I see." Rafael said.

"Im going now, don't try and stop me." Blu said.

###

Meanwhile, shortly after there argument, Lev the Russian Macaw, came over to Jewel's hollow. Lev kept a wing over Jewel, for comfort, as Jewel was also talking to Lev about what happened. Jewel struggled, in tears, but manged to get her words out. "Blu was talking to a Lear macaw, i asked did he cheat on me then he tried to turn it around on me and that's when-when-h-he wished i was dead(cry's heavily)

Lev, didn't really know what to do, so he gently, pulled Jewel a little closer to him, as she cried heavily. "He hates me, Lev." Jewel cried. "He doesn't hate you Jewel, he never meant what he said you know." Lev reassured.

###

Blu went back to Lindas bookstore and he explained to Linda what happened(with notes of course) and she agreed to let him stay but she suggested they should talk things over. Blu sat in his old cage, fiddling around with his cage bell, thinking about all the times he had with Jewel.

_"Blu your crazy what are you doing?!"_

_"Im not gonna let you go! Were chained to each other birds remember?"_

_..._

_"Wait!"_

_"What?"_

_"I don't wont you to get chocolate all over your beautiful feathers allow me."_

_..._

Blu dazed out of his thoughts when he heard a customer come in it was, Alberto one of Linda's regulars,he walked in and ringed the bell, on the desk. "One minute!" Linda called Blu opened his cage, and flew over to desk, to greet the customer. "Hi there little guy." Alberto said, stroking his back. Blu squawked happy, and jumped on to his arm. Linda walked into the room, seeing Blu on Alberto's arm, moving to his shoulder.

"Hes taken a liking to you then." Linda smiled.

"Yeah," Alberto replied, setting Blu back down. "Anyway, you got any books about the amazon rain forest?"

"i'll check one sec." Linda replied, looking through the bookshelf.

###

Meanwhile back in the jungle, Jewel was still crying, as she had her head buried in to Lev's chest. Lev just sat there with his right wing over her. She was also thinking about the times she had with Blu.

_"Well rest up my jewel of the forest."_

_"Blu i just wanna thank you for giving my love protection and now a family."_

_"That's what im here for jewel i love you."_

_..._

_"This is one of the best days of my life."_

_"Me to Jewel i love you so much."_

_"I love you too."_

_..._

_"I can't believe were gonna have another child."_

_"I know." _

_"Jewel?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Can i...can i feel?"_

_"Sure go ahead."_

Jewel suddenly dazed out of her thoughts, as she couldn't handle being apart from her Husband. "I cant take it i want Blu back!" Jewel yelled, taking her head from Lev's chest, where she had left tear marks.

###

Back at the bookstore, Blu sat down on Linda's couch, reading a news paper. Blu was still trying to forget about the argument with Jewel, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Blu suddenly, dropped the paper down, and jumped in the air. "I cant take it want Jewel back!" Blu yelled, suddenly, flying out of the window.

###

Blu flew back home in to Jungle, Blu finally made it back, to his home, where he saw Jewel, sat on a branch still crying. Blu touched down,and sat a few feet from her.

"Hi." Blu said, staring at the ground.

"Hi." Jewel replied, not removing eye contact, from the ground. The two former lovebirds, had no idea that, Rico, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Lev with the kids were all watching, hidden in long grass.

"This isn't going well we need to set the mood." Rafael said, to his friends. Rico smiled, and jumped, out of the grass. "Leave it to me i..know..how to set...a...mood." Rico said, smoothly. "check it out"_ d-d-d-d-d-dance with me girl d-d-dance with me girl take her take her to the club show her your mmoves dip her dip her dip her low kiss her kiss her kiss her_-#" Rico didn't get to finish. Rafael jumped out of the grass interrupting, the Hawks solo.

"Yoyoyoyoyo Rico Rico, what kinda mood is that?" Rafael asked.

"What you got a better plan?" Rico said, putting his wings like fists, on his hips. Nico jumped out of the grass to, "Rick Rick Rick , a little to aggressive!" Nico said, taking off his bottle cap. "Not hating your beat boxing but i got this watch." Nico said, as he started to whistle, his famous love song, "Fly love."

"Hope it works this time."

Nico:

_Wasn´t really thinkin', wasn´t lookin' , wasn´t searching_  
_for an answer_  
_In the moonlight_  
_When I saw your face_

_Saw you lookin' at me, saw you peeking out from under_  
_moon beams_  
_Through the palm trees_  
_Swayin' in the breeze_

_I know, I´m feelin' so much more than ever before_  
_And so I´m giving more to you than I though I could do_

_Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why, but you don´t_  
_really need a reason_  
_When the stars shine_  
_Just to fall in loveB_

Blu and Jewel, looked at each other. They tried, to hold in there feelings, and hold there anger. They couldn't fight it anymore, and pulled each other in a hug

"Jewel! Im so sorry," Blu apologized.

"No Blu, i am!" Jewel protested.

"No we both are!" They said sorry, simultaneously. They both pulled each other in to a passionate kiss.

"Good job Nico." Rafael congratulated.

"Told you it would work." Nico replied

**well the love birds are back together for now. Short i know.**


	8. Revenge is a dish served cold

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 8 Revenge is a dish served cold**

It was a dark peaceful night in the city, of the jungle. The evil Cockatoo, known as Nigel, (who had made a recovery from the water drop) had two Scarlet Macaws, known as Carly and Tony, hostage. A few nights ago, Nigel had kidnapped, there Daughter, Rose, and now was telling them why he took her. "Please, give our Daughter back!" Carly begged, as she and Tony, held onto each other in fear. "Now, listen to me, do what ever i tell you, and you can have your little girl back." Nigel explained.

"Ok, what do you want?" Carly asked. "I'm planning revenge on a certain, Blue Macaw, and i need your help, to capture them." Nigel explained. "Why us?" Tony asked. "Because i said so." Nigel simply replied. Tony and Carly, looked unsure, but they didn't want no harm, to there Daughter. "Ok, what do you need us to do?" Tony asked, in defeat. "Nothing yet, just head to the abandon airport south of here, and stay there until i arrive." Nigel instructed.

"Ok." Tony said. "Good, Oh and don't even think about telling anyone about this." Nigel threatened flying out of the tree. "Tony i'm scarred." Carly said, hugging her Husband, crying into his multiple colored chest. "Lets just, do what he says for now ok?" Tony said, kissing her head. Carly nodded, in responce. "Come on, lets go to the airport." Tony said, flying out of his tree, with his Wife.

###

**The following morning**

Once again another peaceful day in all of Rio. The Macaw family were all at Rafael's kids were playing with the Toucans, as there parents Blu, Jewel, Rafael ,Eva and, Jewel's new baby, Jessica were all in watching there kids from a branch.

"So Blu, hows parent hood any regrets yet?" Rafael asked. Eva gave him a death look. "What?" Rafael shrugged. Blu chuckled. "Yeah no regrets yet i don't know why i was so nervous becoming a Father i love it." Blu said. Well you came here to save our kind and so far you've do good." Jewel smiled, referring to her four children, and giving Blu a quick kiss.

"Watching you children playing is a beautiful thing, makes me want to have another one." Eva sighed. "What!?" Rafael quickly responded, hearing what his Wife, had just said. Everyone laughed in response. While they were all laughing they had no idea that Nigel was watching them from a high tree.

_"Hmmmm now how do i get revenge on that Macaw? i cant take his kids they are by those Toucans."_ Nigel thought, plotting his vengeance. An idea popped into Nigel's mind. _"i could take his wife but i need to make her alone ill just have to wait."_

###

After a while Jewel left the hollow saying she was going to get some food. _"Loving are life, in the Jungle."_ Jewel sang. As she was flying, Nigel suddenly came out of nowhere and pinned her against a tree. Before she could say anything, he put some sort of metal clamp on her beak holding it shut so she couldn't scream. (It was like one of the cuff ends on the chain, that was on Blu and Jewels talons.) _"What the-my beak,"_ Jewel thought, noticing he light grey beak, held together.

Jewel tried to pull the clamp off her beak, with her wings, but it was strong. "Now that you can't talk, your weak, and can't call out." Nigel said, looking at the eyes. Jewel got angry and scratched Nigel, "OW!". Jewel tried to fly off but he grabbed her talons in his and hanged her upside down. "No, there no need to be violent " Nigel chuckled. Jewel tried to call for help but she couldn't even move her beak she was lucky to even breath, Jewel could just about make slight muttering sounds. But luckily Lev saw Nigel holding Jewel upside down and the clamp on Jewels beak.

"What the...HEY NIGEL GET BACK HERE!" Lev yelled.

Nigel heard the unknown voice and turned around, where he saw Lev flying towards him. Nigel let go of her talons and grabbed her throat and Jewel down, on the ground, lying on her belly.

"STAY BACK! on more step and ill crush her!" Nigel threatened. Even though Jewel couldn't talk, Lev knew by her face she was pleading for help. Nigel tightened his grip on her throat a little showing he was serious, causing Jewel, to gasp for air. Lev stopped where he was, and landed on the ground. "Well, well, another Cerulean Macaw." Nigel smiled, evilly.

"Let her go!" Lev demanded.

"Oh really if she wants to go just say something...she cant exactly talk right now." Nigel said, before chuckling. Jewel turned her eyes, up at him, with an angry face.

"Take the thing off her beak!" Lev demanded.

"I don't think so ive been waiting for this for a long time." Nigel said.

Nigel suddenly flew towards Lev and knocked him in to a tree and knocked him unconscious. Nigel once again, grabbed Jewel in his talons and flew off in to the sky,she tried to get free but Nigel would just tightened his grip on her.

###

Long after Jewel said, she was going to get food. Blu was flying through the forest despondently looking for Jewel, Blu knew she was gone to long so he left his kids with Rafael, to go and find his Wife. Blu then saw a blue and sight black figure on the ground and he flew towards it and saw it was Lev unconscious. Blu quickly flew over to him and helped him up.

_"Мама, это ты?_(Mommy, is that you?)" Lev responded, dazing his head around.

"Lev, snap out of it!" Blu said, slapping the Russian Macaws face, with his wing.

"Ow my head." Lev complained.

"What happened?" Blu asked.

"Nigel, he got Jewel, i tried to help!" Lev explained.

"Oh no we have to find her now! Come on!" Blu yelled, flying through the jungle, with the Russian Macaw.

###

As Night had come, Rafael had finally, put all his kids, and Blu's kids, to sleep after a long day. Suddenly, Blu flew into the hollow, perched, by the entrance/exit "RAFAEL RAFAEL!" Blu yelled. Rafael hushed him, putting a wing on his big orange beak. "Shhh AMIGO the kids are asleep!" Rafael said, in a yelling whisper. "Sorry , its Nigel, hes got Jewel!" Blu whispered.

"What _ay caramba_ how?" Rafael asked.

"I saw Nigel grab her, he put some sort of _clamp_ on her beak so she couldn't scream and we don't know where he took her." Lev explanied, joining the conversation.

"Rafael i need my kids to stay here with you im gonna go find Jewel!" Blu said, flying out of the tree, "Come on Lev!"

"We'll find her." Lev said. The Toucan, watched his Blue Macaw friends, leave the tree, "Good luck guys." Rafael wished.

###

Shortly after being kidnapped. Jewel woke up noticed, she was trapped in a cage, trapped in a airplane. Jewel also noticed that, Nigel, didn't t decide to remove it from her beak. Nigel suddenly flew on top of her cage and grabbed her throat and pulled her up, by force.

"Awake now, pretty bird." Nigel said. Jewel lifted, her wing tips and tried to get out of his grip, but it was hopeless. Jewel let go of Nigel's toes, and tried to pull her clamp off again, but it wouldn't move. "Whats the matter? Don't like being able to use that pretty beak of yours?" Nigel chuckled, tightening his grip.

"I hope you like death because it will be coming soon." Nigel said, with his evil face.

###

Back at the Jungle, it was late afternoon. Blu was still searching for Jewel, with Lev. Blu flew home and saw a paper pinned to the tree. Blu gripped the paper, and immediately panicked. "Lev!" Blu screamed. "What?" Lev replied, in his deep Russian voice. "A note look!" Blu said, showing Lev the paper. Lev did have the ability to read, but in Russian, not English or Portuguese "I can't read English writing!" Lev explained.

Blu sighed, in annoyed, and read it out.

_if you want you precious wife back, meet me at the old airport_

The note also, had a picture of Jewel, in the cage slightly bruised.

"Old airport? We need help now!" Lev said.

"No time! Lets go!" Blu yelled, taking direction to the old airport, where the smugglers, had caged them in cages, on a plane.

###

**One hour later**

Blu and Lev, landed at the airport runaway, looking around the area. "Where hear, now what?" Lev asked. "We have to find Jewel!" Blu explained "Yeah yeah, very funny." Lev said, sarcastically. "Where exactly?" "Er...i er." Blu said, trying to think. Blu noticed, an airplane, parked near one of the hangers, with the hatch open. "There." Blu pointed. The two Blue Macaws, slowly flew over to the plane.

Blu and Lev, landed down, slowly walking into the plane. "Jewel, Jewel!" Blu called, in a whisper. Lev spotted, a cage, on a table, that was in the pilot cockpit "Blu look a cage!" Lev whispered. Blu flew up to the cage, were he saw Jewel sleeping. Jewel wake up." Blu said, in a yelling whisper. Jewel slowly woke up, where she saw Blu, attempting to pick the lock.

"_BLU!"_ Jewel manged to say. "Shh hang on almost got it!" Blu said, almost breaking the lock, waiting for the click. Jewel shook her head, trying to warn him something. "_No Blu, run look out!" _Jewel muttered, pointing a wing. Nigel suddenly, jumped out of nowhere and pinned Blu down chocking him. "HAHAHAHA got you now!" Nigel cackled.

"HEY GET OFF HIM!" Lev yelled. Lev lunged him self at the Cockatoo, managing to tackle Nigel off Blu. "Ow bad mistake now you will all die! Im gonna enjoy this!" Nigel said, viciously. "Bring it on ugly!" Lev challenged. evL and Nigel, engaged in to a fight, while Blu was still trying to pick the lock on Jewels cage. "Got it!" Blu yelled, excitedly.

Just as Blu opened Jewels cage, he got pushed inside by Nigel who re-locked it. "Oh love such a stupid thing." Nigel sighed. Blu and Jewel looked out of the cage, and saw Lev on the floor all bruised. They looked back at Nigel, who was slightly bruised he put his talon through the cage and grabbed Blus neck. "Well well well, your new Cerulean Macaw , has failed." Nigel chuckled.

Nigel let go of Blu and flew out of the plane. Blu suddenly pulled Jewel in to a hug. "Jewel, are you alright?" Blu asked. Jewel shock her head, and pointed to her clamp. Blu tried to pull Jewels clamp off, with his wings, but it wouldn't budge. Blu stopped pulling, when he could here Jewel, grunting in pain. "Sorry Jewel, i cant pull it off, you will have to not talk for a while ok?" Blu said.

_"Mm hum" _Jewel nodded. "Ok ill try get us out while hes gone." Blu said, looking at the bars. _"Were are the kids?" _Jewel muttered. "Sorry?" Blu said, not understanding, what she said. Jewel did signals to ask him the question again. "Oh, there at Rafael's." Blu explained. Jewel sat down, leaning against, the cage bars sad and depressed.

Blu saw she was looking sad, and gently put his wing on her, and kissed her head, (Since he couldn't kiss her beak) "Don't worry Jewel, we'll get out of this." Blu reassured. Jewel slowly, closed her eyes, and rested her head on Blu's shoulder.

###

Night had came, Nico and Pedro were flying around, with Rafael, looking for there three friends."

"Blu?!" Nico called,

"Jewel?!" Rafael yelled.

"Lev?!" Pedro screamed.

_"Meu deus_(My god) were could they be?" Rafael said. "All we know is that, Nigel took Jewel, blu and rico flew off looking for them and never came back!" Nico filled in. "Its getting late, we'll search more in the morning i have to go back to Eva and are kids and Blus kids." Rafael said. "Ok Rafi we'll keep looking for a little while!" Nico called, as the Toucan, flew out of sight.

###

Back at the airplane, Jewel slowly, woken up and turned her head. Instead of Blu, in the cage, she was alone. Jewel looked around, until she heard. "Please, let me go! Stop tying me up!". Jewel got up and walked to the cage bars, holding them in her wing tips, where she could see, two Scarlet Macaws, one holding Blu down, while the other one, was tying rope around his body, and legs.

_"Blu!"_ Jewel muttered. "Jewel help!" Blu begged. Jewel immediately recognised, the two Macaws, that were bounding Blu. _"Carly, Tony?". _Tony finished tying Blu up, and through him, down on his back. "Tony, Carly, why are you doing this?" Blu asked. "Blu listen." Tony said, kneeling down to him. "It's nothing personal, its not our choice." Tony explained.

"What do you mean?" Blu said. "No, time to explain, Blu." Tony replied. Jewel, tried to find a way out of her cage, hoping to help her love hawk. Blu looked around, trying to find something sharp, but there was nothing nearby. As for Lev, Nigel had disposed of him, throwing him inside, a wooden box, nailing him inside.

Nigel suddenly returned, touching down on the ground, causing a thud. Tony, and Cary, moved out of the way, so they didn't get in Nigel's way, as he approached Blu. Nigel gripped Blu's throat, in his strong grey talon. Blu gasped for air, as he tried to move around. "Nigel,...please...i can't...breath." Blu managed to squeeze out.

"Oh, you want to breath, don't worry were your going, you won't need air, where you going." Nigel said, with a evil look in his eyes. "W-w-what are you gonna do?" Blu said, since Nigel loosened his grip. "Oh you'll see." Nigel said. Nigel suddenly, smashed Blu's head, off the metal hard floor, causing him a head injury "Ow..oh...ugh." Blu said, as he started to slip unconscious.

Nigel let go of Blu, and tossed him across the ground. "Watch them while im gone." Nigel said, walking out of the plane. Tony quickly, ran and caught up with Nigel. "Wait, wheres my Daughter?" Tony asked. "Oh don't worry, shes alive, as soon as that Macaw is dead, you can have her back, safe and unharmed." Nigel promised.

"Can we at lease see her?" Tony asked. "No." Nigel simply replied. "But, you can see her." Nigel said. Nigel picked up a mobile phone, and turned on a picture, of Rose, in the cage. Tony and Carly, saw the photo, and started to tear up. After Nigel left, they both cuddled each other, closing there eyes, crying with tears. "It's ok Carly, we'll get her back, i promise." Tony reassured.

Jewel watched sadly, as she now knew why, Tony and Carly, were helping Nigel. Carly, let go of Tony, and walked over to Blu, who had fell unconscious. Carly stroked, his head, and whispered. "Im sorry Blu."

###

**The next morning**

After hours had passed, Nigel had returned again, and was now planning on getting rid of Blu, one and for all. Nigel had also, tied up Jewel, so he could bring her with them, forcing her to watch her mates death. As for the Russian Macaw, Nigel had dropped Lev, back into the forest. Nigel flew outside the plane, holding Blu, in his throat. "You ready?" Nigel asked, turning to the Scarlet Macaws, who where holding Jewel, but her shoulders and Lev. "Where ready?" Tony replied, sadly.

"Follow me." Nigel ordered. The three Birds, carrying there victims, flew into the air. Nigel had taken them to another plane, that was on the runway, ready to take off. Nigel dropped Blu onto the runway, and stuck him onto some tar, so he couldn't escape (Even though he was tied up). "You hold her." Nigel commanded to Tony.

"As for you, your coming with me." Nigel said, to Carly. They both obeyed. Tony sat Jewel down, on the ground, holding her still, with his wings around her. Nigel and Carly, flew into the plane cockpit, starting up the engines. "What are you gonna do?" Carly asked. "The plane, will run him over, and i will finally have my revenge." Nigel explained.

Tony, luckily, knew how to pick chains and metal locks, and picked the clamp off Jewel,s beak. Jewel coughed catching her breath, since she hasn't talked for so long. "Please, don't do this." Jewel begged. "I don't have a choice, he'll kill me Daughter, if i refuse!" Tony replied. The plane started to move, as it was going half its speed. The middle wheel, would, run over Blu, causing certain death.

Blu panicked, seeing the wheel coming, and tried to roll out the way. Jewel tried to get out of Tony's grip, but he wouldn't let her go. "Please, save Blu!" Jewel pleaded. Tony looked back and fourth, he knew he'd do anything to save his family, but he didn't want to help take another life, after what he did to Christina. Tony sighed. "Remember me for this." Tony said.

The Scarlet Macaw, suddenly flew at fast speed, directly towards the plane. Tony smashed through the plane window, knocking Nigel over. Tony tried to hold Nigel down. "Carly, turn the plane!" Tony yelled. Carly didn't know what her Husband was planning, but she obeyed, and jumped on the plane wheel, turning it left.

Blu closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, when suddenly the plane, had turned in the other direction, heading for the hanger. The plane hit the hanger exploding, causing flames across the hanger. Jewel and Blu looked in shock, as they had no idea what just happened. Jewel was still shocked, but she shock it off. They may have been saved, but they were still tied up.

Jewel rubbed her feet, against the clamp that was on her beak, cutting through the ropes. Jewel got her talons free, and picked up the clamp in her foot, and rubbed it against the rope, cutting herself free. Jewel finally, got free and flew over to the runway, where she saw, Blu still tied up and stuck in tar. Jewel quickly, knelled down, and kissed him, beak to beak. "Blu are you ok?" Jewel asked.

"Im ok." Blu responded. Jewel gripped Blu in her wings, and struggled a little, but manged to free him from the tar. Jewel sat him up and used the clamp, to cut him free. "I can't believe what just happened." Jewel said, proceeding to untie his feet. "Tony, and Carly, gave there life's, to save us." Blu said. Finally, after getting him free, Blu and Jewel hugged each other.

"Is it over?" Blu asked. "Its over, don't worry Blu, even Nigel, couldn't have survived that." Jewel replied. The two lovebirds hugged each other, in there warmth's as the sun started to rise, shining a light across the airport.

**Tony and Carly, gave there life's for Blu, Jewel, but what about there Daughter Rose?**


	9. A day at the bookstore

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 9 A day at the bookstore**

Another great day, in the city, of Rio. Blu, Jewel, Rico, Nico, Pedro and the kids, were all in Linda bookstore with Linda and Tulio. "How did you learn to read and write?" Nico asked Blu, spinning his bottle cap. "Well, Linda used to write stuff on her laptop so i just watched, heard, and tried it myself, and learned in a day tops." Blu explained. Jewel's face brightened "Blu, i never knew you were that smart, a days tops." Jewel smiled, kissing Blu's check.

"I wish i could write, i could put bandannas up in the club." Pedro said. "What sort of bandannas?" Nico asked. "Like Pedro's the man, i am cool, _im that kako wera kinga_." Pedro described. "Cool yeah?" Pedro asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled in usion. "Any of you guys, planning on leaving?" Blu asked, his family and friends. "Nah, "no." "We cool." Everyone replied in usion. "Good." Blu yawned, "Im gonna go have a little sleep." Blu said flying upstairs to Linda's bedroom. Jewel smiled, and followed her Mate upstairs. Blu got to Linda's bed, smiling, and tucked himself under the blanked, resting on the pillow.

Jewel flew onto the bed to, landing down, a few feet from Blu. Jewel knelled down to Blu, and kissed his cheek. "Have a nice nap, Blu." Jewel said, to her love hawk. "I will, Jewel." Blu said closing his eyes. Jewel watched her Husband sleeping until "Look out!". Jewel dropped her smile, to a annoyed face, and flew out, to investigate.

Jewel flew into Fernando's bedroom, where she saw, Pedro and Nico, working together, on a Xbox control pad, with Azul and Rey, working together on the other pad, playing a new game called, "Call of Duty Black ops 2.". "Come on, Pedro turn left!" Nico instructed. "I am, throw a flash bang!" Pedro screamed. "Come on, Rey!" Crystal yelled to her Brother.

"You can do it, Azul!" Jessica said, to her other Brother, in support. Jewel sighed. "I need a drink.". Jewel flew down stairs, where she noticed Linda and Tulio leaving, and they left three hot chocolates on the side. "Hmmmm." Jewel flew over and quickly drank two cups of hot chocolate. Jewel enjoyed the taste and looked to her left, where she saw a note for Blu.

_Dear Blu, me, Fernando, and Tulio have go out to dinner be back later, you and your family and friends, can stay for as long as you like_

_signed Linda_

Jewel looked to her side, where she saw a small white back saying, _"How to make hot chocolate" _Jewel immediately went wide eyed. "Uh oh."

###

**30 minutes later**

After a small while, Blu woken up from his peaceful loving sleep, and joined his family and friends, except for Jewel, who was nowhere to been seen. Everyone was down stairs talking then suddenly Jewel "WOOHOO!" Jewel flew into the room, faster than ever, more free spirited than usual. "Jewel, what are you doing?!" Blu yelled, worriedtly

"ISN'T THIS GREAT BLU, IM FLYING.._#IMMA FLY FLY JUST LIKE A BIRD# _Jewel sang. "But i thought you were a bird." Rico corrected. "Guys, we need to get her before she gets hurt come one!" Blu said, flying into the air, seconds joined by his kids and friends. Blu closed and locked all the windows and doors except for one. Nico and Pedro tried to grab her, "Get her!" "I got her!", but they ended up crashing in to each other.

Everyone tried to catch her but they couldn't for certain reasons

Blu-because of his inexperience

Rico-because he is a bit old

Nico-because he is to small

Pedro-because he is to chubby

The kids-because of them being babies and car't fly fast

and plus Jewel is young and free spirited. Jewel then proceeded, to fly to the open window. The guys saw what she was thinking. "Stop her!" Blu screamed. Everyone tried to stop her, but she was flying to fast, and was headed right towards the window. Luckily, since Rico was the closest, he flew in front of her. "Shes heading for the window!" Blu said.

"No she ain't!" Rico denied. Rico flew in front of the window, with his wings out in an attempt to stop her. "SSTOP!" Rico ordered. Jewel didn't listen or stop, and knocked him out of the way but luckily the kids shut it and locked it just in time, Jewel flew upstairs and hid somewhere. Rico, who landed on the desk, leaned back up "Ow she flew right in to me." Rico complained.

"What was that about, "SSTOP?!"" Nico asked Rico "What was i meant to say?" Rico retorted. "You shall not pass the great Ricardo?!" Rico spoke, in a British accent. "Guys shut up, lets go find her but we need a plan come here." Blu said, motioning the others to follow. Blu jumped on Linda's computer, and set up a little blue print, as plan to catch Jewel.

"Ok guys,huddle up, Jewel went upstairs last time we checked and i locked every way out so she cant leave the bookstore." Blu said. "Why she acting all funny?" Nico asked Blu. "This is why!" Pedro yelled from the kitchen, answering for Nico. Everyone, all looked in to the kitchen and saw six empty cups. "How did hot wing learn to make hot chocolate?!" Pedro wondered.

"That doesn't matter, kids you stay here if Jewel comes down stairs yell for us." Blu said, to his offspring. The kids winked, as a reply. "Boys upstairs." Blu said, to his friends. The four friends, flew up stairs to the hallway which one side, had two doors, which had two bedrooms. And the other side had three doors that, were a bathroom, bedroom, and living room.

"Nico, Pedro, you guys search the bedrooms me and Rico we'll search the bathroom and living go it." Blu instructed, to the samba birds. "Understood." Nico and Pedro replied.

"Come on, Rico." Blu said.

###

Nico and Pedro, checked Lindas bedroom looking for Jewel, but she was no where to be seen. "Jewel." Nico called. "Hot wing." Pedro also called.

"Were could she be?"

"Hey Nico, check out this necklace!" Pedro said, picking up a pearl necklace.

"Hehe, hey look at this ring." Nico said.

###

Blu and Rico, first checked the bathroom for a sigh of Jewel. "Check the cupboards." Blu instructed. Rico slowly opened the cupboard door, slow, the fast. Unfortunately Jewel wasn't in. "Shes not in there.". Rico then saw the shower curtains closed and saw a slight figure shadow behind the curtains, the looked like, a certain Blue Macaw.

A smile crept o Ricos beak. "Blu." Rico whispered, pointing his eyes, sideways. Blu followed the Hawks eyes, and also saw the figure. "Ok get ready." Blu whispered. Blu and Rico slowly walked to the curtain "Three, two, one, now!". Blu quickly pulled it open, but it was bottle of shampoo.

"What the..." Rico said. Jewel suddenly appeared out of nowhere and flew past them and went in to the living room. Blu quickly flew to the living room, and shut the door. _"Menina inteligente_(Clever girl)" Rico spoke, in Portuguese. "Nico, Pedro! Kids!, come here!" Blu yelled, for the others. Nico and pedro flew towards Bu. Pedro was wearing lindas necklace, Nico was wearing a ring around his body.

"You find her?" Nico asked.

"Yeah shes in the living room" Blu said, before noticing what his friends, where wearing. "Why you wearing Lindas stuff?"

"Looks good yeah?" Pedro said.

"No put those back anyway i got a plan." Blu said.

"What?"

"Go get me old cage from down stairs ill stay here, and watch the door." Blu instructed.

###

Blus plan was since, the living room was opposite to the bathroom, Blu put his cage in the bathroom with the door open to lure Jewel in to it. He had Nico, Pedro and the kids guarding the hallway so she would have no choice but to go in the bathroom.

"Remember, when Jewel comes out, you need to lead her in to the bathroom and ill take care of the rest ok?" Blu reminded.

"Ok." everyone replied, in usion

"Good, Rico lets go." Blu said. Blu slowly opened the door, he and Rico walked in looking for Jewel. "Jewel." Blu said, as he starting whistling. "Were looking for Jewel not LASSIE!" Rico reminded, slightly yelling.

"You check the tv ill check the sofa." Blu said. They both checked other places, but they couldn't find her. "Marco." Rico called, hoping someone would reply 'Polo.'

"Oh now we playing Marco and Polo?" Blu retorted. As the friends continued to look, they had no idea Jewel was watching them in a plant. Jewel suddenly jumped out of nowhere to make a getaway. Rico once again flew in front of her trying to stop her. "Jewel as the oldest here, i forbid you to pa-" Rico ordered. Jewel once again flew into Rico, knocking him to the ground. She grabbed Blu and spun him around and kissed him and flew to the door.

"Guys shes coming!-ew her beak taste like chocolate." Blu complained.

"If she flys in to me again im getting a net." Rico threatened. Jewel flew out the living room and saw the others blocking off the stairway. Jewel flew in to the bathroom but when she got in, the place was all steamy Blu put the shower on. Jewel couldn't see and flew in to Blus cage. Blu quickly flew in and quickly shut the cage door.

"Got ya!"

"Aw Blu, you spoiled my fun,why am i in a cage come on open it!" Jewel complained. Blu shook his head.

"No Jewel, not until you calm down." Blu smiled. Nico and Pedro, with the others, came into the bathroom. "I got her!" Blu cheered. "Got who?" Nico said, confused. Blu looked back at the cage, and noticed Jewel had escaped, (He forget to lock it). "Whoops." Blu said. "Nice." Nico said, skeptically. "Spread out!" Pedro ordered. Nico flew aside, Rico. "Forbid you to pass, really?" Nico said. Rico shrugged.

Blu flew back into the living room, where he saw Jewel lying in the living room asleep. Blu approached her and looked. He was about to call the others, when suddenly, her talons gripped his legs, and she flipped him to the floor. She placed one foot on his stomach and her other foot around his beak.

"Hello Blu." Jewel greeted, smiling.

"G_uys help shes in here!" _Blu tried to mumble.

"Calm down Blu." Jewel said.

"Got ya!". Rico through the net over her. Blu quickly pushed her off and got out of the net and helped hold it down and they took her back to the cage. "Guys, do i have to go in the cage?" Jewel asked, trying to cut the net open. "No, Jewel." Blu simply replied.

###

After a while, Jewel was flying around Blus cage as much as she could, as everyone else was watching a movie while Nico and Pedro, were trying to get Lindas laptop working.

"Haha i think i got it!" Nico said, excitedly. Nico turned the laptop on, but sparks come out making Nico and Pedro jump. "AH!" the both screamed. "You said you knew what you were doing." Pedro reminded. Suddenly, the laptop come on saying "welcome Linda." "See i told you im good with electronics." Nico said.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jewel cheered. "Jewel, please where trying to watch a movie." Blu said. "Then let me out come on im calm now." Jewel said, gripping the bars, in her wings, and jumping up and down.

"Sure you are." Blu said, with a smile, on his face. "Hey guys, make Jewel shut up will ya im trying to watch this." Rico said. Blu opened the cage and quickly flew in shutting it and locked it. "Oh giving me company are you?" Jewel smiled. "Yes, and this.". Blu grabbed Jewel and started tickling her sides, She started laughing, was being tickled so much, she couldn't extend her wings to stop him.

"BLU..stop..tickling..meee!" Jewel laughed, trying to escape. "Stop cheering and i will stop." Blu said. "..ok..i'll stop!" Jewel promised. Blu stop tickling her, but decided, to stay in there with her. As the birds continued to watch a movie, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, walked in the bookstore. "Hi guys." Linda greeted. "Why is Jewel in a cage?" Tulio asked.

Bu write a note to Tulio and handed it him.

_Can you give Jewel some medicine she is all hyper?_

"I have just the thing." Tulio smiled. Tulio went up stairs and brought some medicine which is meant to reduce hyperness. Tulio returned, and tried to give her the shot but she kept moving. Blu grabbed her in his wings tight, and holded her still. "Blu, let me go!" Jewel yelled. "It's ok Jewel, its just medicine." Blu reassured Finally Tulio gave her the shot and she fell asleep. Blu quickly caught her and lied her down.

"Hey Tulio?" Linda said.

"Yeah?"

"How did we end up having six Blue macaws, a black Hawk, a Canary and a, Cardinal, in are home?" Linda asked. Tulio shrugged.

"They must like me." Tulio said.

Rico scoffed, "You wish."

**Thats why you lay off the sugar.**


	10. Pranky Pedro

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 10 pranky Pedro**

It was a quiet peaceful day in the city of Rio De Janeiro. The Red Crested-Cardinal, known as Pedro, was going to have the perfect day of his life. The day was April fools day, Pedro's favorite day. "Hehe, this is gonna be great!" Pedro said, with a smirk on his beak. Pedro got some vines, and hidden them under some dirt, as a trap. "Oh Nico, Perla's here!" Pedro called, trying not to laugh.

"Coming!" Nico called. Pedro hid behind a tree, holding a wing to his beak. "Perla, Perla!, where are-AH!" Nico screamed. Pedro jumped from behind the tree laughing, where he could see, Nico hanging upside down from a tree, with his legs, tied together with vines. "Pedro, let me down!" Nico demanded. "April fools!" Pedro laughed. "First, Nico, then Blu, then Jewel, and so on." Pedro flew out of the area, ready to prank all his friends.

###

Meanwhile, so where else in the peaceful loving Jungle, Jewel, woken from her sleep, leaning her head up, where she saw Blu, sleeping in her wings, with her offspring, cuddled in his chest. Jewel smiled, and snuggled back into the nest. As the Macaw family where sleeping peacefully, feeling each others feathers. "BLU, JEWEL!" Nico yelled, landing in the hollow, waking the family up.

"Nico what gives!?" Jewel yawned. "It's Pedro!" Nico replied. "What about Pedro?" Blu asked, not opening his eyes, and using Jewel's neck as a pillow. "Don't you guys know what day it is?!" Nico asked. "No! What?" the family said, in usion. "APRIL 1ST!" Nico yelled. The family shot up, from there nest, with there eyes wide open. "OH NO!" "Oh yeah!" Nico said.

"Last year, he hit me with a squirt gun!" Blu said. "He, hung me in a net for 20 minutes!" Jewel added. "He just, hung me upside down, with vines!" Nico said. "I don't wanna get pranked again!" Blu whined. "We'll just have to watch out then." Jewel said. On that cue, Pedro arrived outside the tree. "Hey guys." the Cardinal, smirked evilly. "Uh-Oh."

###

_Can't stop you know we'll never give it up_  
_People talk be we just don't care_

Blu walked through the Jungle, when, he suddenly spotted, a mug of hot chocolate. "Mmmmmm." Blu approached the mug, when suddenly. "AH!" Blu fell through a hole, into the ground, seconds later the mug of hot chocolate fell down, on to his body. "GRRRRRR!" Blu grunted. "HAHAH!" Pedro laughed, from above the hole.

_In this life you know you gotta live it up_  
_So everybody put hands in the air now_

Rafael, walked out of his tree, landing on the ground. Out from the ground, a net came up, trapping the Toucan inside. "Ah! Smugglers!" Rafael screamed. "No Rafi, not smugglers!" Pedro laughed, standing on top of the branch. "Not funny, Pedro!" Rafael said, shaking his wing.

_It's an all night party that we getting in too_

Lev sat leaning against a tree, when out of nowhere, a small bucket of fish, fell down onto him. "Oh, ew fish!" Lev complained. "Enjoy the fish!" Pedro laughed, flying away.

_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_

Jewel flew back into her hollow, where she saw a mango, which she assumed Blu must have left her. "Mango." Jewel said, licking her beak. Jewel got in the nest, and picked up the mango in her wings. Just as it was close to be in her beak, the mango suddenly exploded, causing a mess on Jewel's face. Pedro flew outside the hollow. "Hey Jewel, you got a little something there!" Pedro laughed.  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

Jewel got angry and chased, the Cardinal, out of the tree. "HAHAH-Oh uh!"

_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_  
_We did it, we did it again (ah oh)  
__We did it, we did it again (ah oh)_

_We did it, we did it again (ah oh)  
__We did it, we did it again (ah oh)_

Rico flew to his tree, getting ready for a sleep. The Hawk, got to the hollow entrance/exit, when suddenly, a skeleton came down, startling Rico. "AH!" Rico screamed, falling down, on his back. "Well well, the beat boxing master, got scarred!" Pedro laughed. "I hate you Pedro!" Rico yelled.

_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_

_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

Eva walked back from the pond, after having a bath. When Eva got to her tree, vines suddenely, came from the ground, tieing around her body, and feet. Eva grunted, and tried to free herself. "Whats the matter Eva, you a little tied up at the moment?" Pedro laughed.

_So everybody put your hands in the air now_  
_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop_  
_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_

###

After a long half day, Pedro flew to the city to cause more havoc. As for the rest, Blu, Jewel, Nico, Lev, Rico, Rafael, were in the Samba club, annoyed about the pranks. "30 minutes, i took me to get the hot chocolate stains off!" Blu whined. "Skeletons, that just aint funny!" Rico complained. "Exploding mangos?" Jewel added. "And fish, really?" the Russian Macaw added.

Suddenly, a orange came directly at the Birds. "Duck!" Rico yelled. Everyone ducked just in time, instead of hitting the friends, the orange hit Dimitri. "Ah, oh what was-hey an orange!" Dimitri said, eating the orange. "Aw, i missed!" Pedro complained, before laughing. "Thats it!" Rico said, about to walk at the Cardinal, but Blu and Jewel, grabbed his wings.

"No, No Rico." Blu said. "Just leave it, he aint worth it!" Jewel added. Rico looked confused for a second, before realizing what they thought he was gonna do. "Oh, guys im not gonna hit him, im gonna teach him, its not fun to get pranked!" Rico explained. Rico walked a few feet from Pedro. Behind Rico was a bunch of fruits. "Yo, what up Ricky!?" Pedro said, to Rico, as a nick name.

"FaTT, FATTY,FATTY,FATTY,FATTY!" Rico sang, trying to get him annoyed. Pedro hates it when people call him fat, and charged at Rico. Rico quickly dodged, tricking Pedro into flying in the fruits. Pedro got up from the fruit, looking like a smoothie. "April fools Pedro!" Rico smirked.

**Pull a prank, get pranked, little short i know**


	11. The final battle

**Rio the series 2**

**Chapter 11 The final battle**

A quiet peaceful day, in the Jungle, home of the samba Birds. The weather was quiet warm today, so Jewel decided to take her family out. As for Blu, he decided to go somewhere, no one knows why or where. Jewel arrived at Rafael's tree, to see her friends, and give there kids a play date. "Rafael, Eva, you guys in?" Jewel called. The two, Toucan lovebirds, flew out of there tree, to greet Jewel.

"Ola, Jewel." Rafael greeted. "Good to see you." Eva smiled. "You to, how you both been?" Jewel inquired. "Where doing ok, wheres Blu?" Rafael asked. "He went out somewhere, i don't really know where." Jewel explained. "Well, make yourself at home Jewel." Rafael said. "Thanks." Jewel thanked.

###

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Jung;e, Blu and Rico, stood opposite each other. "Ready?" Rico asked. "Ready." Blu replied. "Right, left, Right, block!" Rico ordered. "Ah!-Whoa!" Blu screamed, dodging the Hawks attacks. Rico was trying to teach Blu, some off his skill moves. Blu luckily dodged, all his attacked, and quickly moved back. "Nico job." Rico said, putting his wings back to his sides.

"Wow, that feels, kinda good." Blu smiled. "It's all about self defense." Rico explained. "So, Rico tell me, how do you always get out of cages?" Blu inquired, one of Rico's skills. "That, i cannot tell." Rico smirked.

###

It was a quiet peaceful night, in the Jungle. the Blue Macaw family, were all out side, the tree, but they had no idea that six figures where watching them, from inside a bush. Blu leaned against the tree, with Jewel, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Such a beautiful night." Jewel sighed, snuggling into his feathers. "Yeah." Blu agreed. As the family enjoyed the peaceful sky, suddenly bam! Two Yellow and Blue Macaws, tackled Blu and Jewel.

"Ah!" Blu screamed. "Let us go!" Jewel demanded. Another four Macaws jumped in, two of them grabbed Blus wings and holded him down, two more grabbed Jewels wings and holded her still and each but a talon on her leg and the third one wrapped his wings abound Jewels neck, while the last one holded the kids down, (Except for Jessica, who was hiding behind a tree.

"Let me go!" Blu demanded, trying to get his wings free, from there talons. "Wait, these are Johnny's boys!" Jewel said, referring to Rios worst Gangsters. As Jewel continued to struggle, one of them tied a bit of rope around hers, and Blu's beaks, to stop them from screaming.

"That should stop them from talking." A Gangster said, adjusting his grip.

"Boss we got em!" another Macaw said.

"Good work men." Johnny said. Johnny the snake, is known to be Rios worst gangster, with all his men. All his mean all Macaws with light Yellow and Blue feathers. As for Johnny, his feathers, were slightly darker, he is a few miters, taller than his men, and has a scar over his left eyed. Johnny touched down and grabbed Blus throat.

"You know me and my boys didn't like prison very much." Johnny smiled, evilly. _"What do you want from us? just let us go." _Blu mumbled. "I dont want you my employer does, men take the Macaws back." Johnny ordered.

"What about the children?" a Gangster asked. "Tie them to the tree and go." Johnny said. Johnny picked up a rag and holded it to Blus beak which was in fact sleeping toxic. Blu fell asleep. Johnny did the same to Jewel and then one of the gangsters put the kids to sleep and picked up the Macaws and left, the area. After the Gangster had dispersed, Jessica peaked out from the tree, "I gotta get, Uncle Rico!" Jessica said, flapping her little wings.

###

Hours had pasted, Blu woke up, after being drugged, and saw he was in a cage and he was tied up with rope and his beak was still tied together. Blu looked out the bars, and saw he was in a airplane, in an abandon hanger. _"Blu?"_ a muffered voice said. Blu looked to his left and saw Jewel, who was also tied up and gagged.

_"Jewel, you ok?"_ Blu managed to mumble. _"Mm hum." _Jewel nodded, for Blu understand. "Oh the pretty birds are awake now." a to familiar voice sad. Nigel perched himself on top of the cage. "Me and Johnny here got talking, and we agreed to help each other." Nigel explained, with an evil smile on his beak. "And this time, i've got back up and your all tied up and caged and your in a airplane in a abandoned hanger." Nigel said, as she started to run his wings together. "Now time for revenge,"

Nigel opened the cage and pulled Blu out and performed all painful moves, punching, tossing, scratching him while Jewel could only watch helplessly as she tried to get free.

###

Back in the Jungle, Jessica had informed Rico what happened. Rico had assembled a strike time. The Hawk was really mad this time, he stood on a tree branch and watched over everyone he checked to see if everyone was here. He got all the Military Macaws he could but they were less due to the gangster escaping. He got every available bird who was wiling to fight. After everyone arrived, on the ground, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Lev, 112, he stood on the ground with Lenny.

"Ok everyone i may be the Captain of the Military birds but general Ricos here is in charge, Rico there all yours." Lenny said, moving aside.

_"General Rico i like that name_...anyway thanks Lenny so everyone here...good right im sure everyone's aware what happened last night if you don't i'll fill in the blanks. Johnny the snake and his boys kidnapped are Blue Macaw friends. "We have one of Johnny's men at the moment and we have him tied up and men interrogating him now." Rico explained.

Rico flew a few feet away and saw two Military Macaws(Davis and Mike)trying to make one of the Gangsters talk. "Has he talked yet?" Rico asked. "No sir but hes weaken." Davis replied, turning to Mike. "Tell me what i wanna know or i will have my friends babies rip those feathers out one bye one." Mike threatened, referring to Rafael's offspring.

"Ok ok i'll talk! My boss said we were taken them to a evil cockatoo!" the Gangster confused.

"Nigel...where did they take them?" Rico asked.

"To some abandoned hanger at a airport-that's all i know!" The Gangster screamed.

"Lenny get the men we've got um lets go!" Rico called to the Captain. All the birds flew in the direction where the Gangster had told them to go. Rico flew as the leader with his friends, and army. "Were coming guys hang on." Rico said, to himself.

###

Back at the hanger, Nigel tossed Blu at the airplane wall, causing him to drop on his stomach, _"Leave him alone!" _Jewel mumbled, trying to pull herself free. "Shut it! im enjoying myself!" Nigel yelled.

"You know,im bored just watching you here." Johnny said, with his wings crossed. "Than have some fun to, there is another Macaw in the cage have some fun with her." Nigel said, referring to Jewel. Hearing what Nigel said, Jewel panicked, and squirmed around madly. "If you insist." Johnny said. Johnny grabbed Jewel and pulled her out of the cage, out of the airplane and dropped her against the hanger floor. Nigel picked Blu up and slammed him against the wall.

"Does it hurt?" Nigel chuckled, untying Blus beak. Blu coughed multiple times, like he had been smoking. "Nigel..please...stop." Blu begged, with his eyes closing. "Oh you want mercy? I'll have to think about that." Nigel grinned. Johnny walked over to Jewel, and grabbed her neck, she turned her head waiting for the pain.

_"Don't you dare!"_ Jewel tried to say. "hm now why would i do that...now." Johnny said, tightening his grip. "Now pretty bird time to die!" Nigel grabbed Blu, to the plane wing, one of the Gangsters turned the engine on. Nigel took Blu to one of the propellers. Blu panicked and tried to grasp onto the wing with his tied together fee,t but Nigel grabbed his throat and tried to force him in to the propellers.

"Nigel please don't!" Blu begged.

"Now you will fail the pain i did." Nigel said, viciously.

_"Blu!" _Jewel muttered.

"Jewel before i die i'll always love you!" Blu yelled, leaning his head up.

_"I love you to." Jewel replied._

"Aw love such a stupid thing now any last words before you die?" Nigel asked, as Blus head was inches from the plane propellers.

"Yeah don't do it." Blu said. Nigel moved his head, as in "Very funny." Kinds of way. "Anything else?" "You'll never get away with this!" Blu yelled. "Oh but i will." Nigel chuckled, as he pushed Blus head down even more, causing the propellers, to cut off, one of his head feathers.

"Nigel please lets just talk about this!" Blu pleaded, trying to negotiate. "You want to talk? Because of you i lost all of my feathers, got beaten by birds and monkeys, and i had to spend one week in a hospital, but don't worry now all that will be paid here." Nigel said, refusing his offer.

"No!" Blu screamed. Just as Blu closed his eyes awaiting death, the propeller stopped spinning. "What happened to the power i was having fun?" Nigel asked, annoyed. The beat boxing master to the rescue!" a voice yelled. Rico suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled Nigel away, causing Blu to drop to the floor. The other birds arrived and engaged in to fight with each other. Rico got off Nigel and dragged Blu back and proceeded to untie him.

"You ok Blu?" Rico asked.

"Im fine, you came at the right moment." Blu said. As the battle continued, Blu got back up, and flew over to Jewel, who was still lying in the middle of the floor, watching the battle between the Military and Gangsters. Blu picked Jewel up, and ran somewhere for cover. Blu set Jewel down, on her back, behind a crate. "Jewel are you ok?" Blu asked, as he untied her feet. Jewel nodded in response.

Blu took the rope from her beak, so she could talk. "Im ok." Jewel replied. "Keep still, i'll get you out." Blu said. Blu leaned Jewel forward, and got behind her, untying the rope from her body. As the battle continued, Rico battling Nigel, and Lenny fighting Johnny.

Lenny pushed Johnny in to the plane so hard that the gas started leaking and catching fire. Rico also noticed there were explosive barrels everywhere._"Bom dues_(Good god), everyone OUT NOW!" Rico yelled. The good and the bad desperately flied out of the hanger to escape put as Blu and Jewel were escaping Nigel grabbed Jewel's throat "Were do think your going?'' Nigel said as he tightened his grip on her.

Rico flew back in and tackled Nigel and holded him down and Jewel managed to get free but she flew back and saw Rico holding Nigel down ''RICO LETS GO!'' yelled Jewel. ''JEWEL GET OUT OF HERE NOW!''yelled Rico. as the plane was close to blowing up Rico quickly got up and grabbed Jewel and through her out and flew down and tackled Nigel back down

"This time you don't come back _Adeus meu mais antigo inimigo_(Good bye my oldest enemy)." Rico said, with an angry look in his eyes. "NO!" Nigel bellowed. Then kaboom the plane and the hanger exploded, bustering flames. Jewel got caught in the explosive a little a fell to the ground. Blu quickly ran over to her and bent down, holding her up.

"Jewel are you ok?" Blu asked. Jewel remained unresponsive.

"..."

"Jewel wake up." Blu said, slightly shaking her.

"..."

"Jewel please don't leave me...were chained to each other birds remember?" Blu said, slightly shredding a tear, putting his head on her chest. There was silence, until Blu heard a slight coughing noise.

"...You always know how to make a girl happy." Jewel said, putting on a smile. Jewel your ok." Blu said, thankfully. Blu gently hugged her, being careful because of her injuries. Jewel tried to get up but the pain holded her down so Blu gently let go and laid her on the ground.

"Its ok Jewel just rest."

"Blu, Rico hes gone." Jewel said sadly.

"I know i know."Blu said sadly. Blu got up and walked over a few feet were he saw Johnny and hes men watching the fire. "Your gonna regret taking us, because of you ive just lost one of my best friends." Blu said, angrily.

"You cant take me alone macaw." Johnny said. "He doesn't have to take you alone." a voice joined in. Lev walked over next to Blu. "Im with you Blu." Lev smiled. 112 then walked over to Blus other side and done something surprising, he took off his disguise revealing he was also a Spix Macaw. But he was also a she.

_"Wow shes pretty?"_ Lev thought. "Im with you to Blu, my names Lola by the way." 112 said, talking for the first time. Lola was also a Blue Macaw. She was about the same height as Blu, but her feathers weren't to dark, or to light, they were medium blue. Lola had purple eyes, and a black beak and black talons like Lev's.

"Your a blue macaw to?" Blu said, a little surprised "Yeah." Lola replied. "Were all with you Blu." Lenny said. Blu looked behind him and saw Lev, Lola Nico Pedro Rafael, Lenny and all the Military Macaws and he saw two other Macaws attending Jewel. Johnny scoffed "Friendship such a stupid thing you think im afraid? My men are loyal to me and we have faced much worse than you stupid birds so when your ready." Johnny said.

The heroes and villains all stared at each other with the rain pouring down until Pedro announced "Heroes vs villains!" "End this now!" Johnny ordered. The birds all fighted each other. Blus anger took over and he tackled Johnny on to the ground. Blu realized what just happened and Johnny easily pushed him off and grabbed his throat

"You really think you can beat me?!" Johnny asked, trying to choke Blu. "No but i do!". Lola tackled Johnny off Blu and engaged each other. As the fight continued the theme called one blood by Terence jay started playing.

_In the far away fires_  
_Where the hills forever burn_  
_At the feet of our heroes_  
_We try hard to learn_  
_But the lesson is lost there_  
_In the smoke and the mud_  
_That we are one flesh, one breath, one life, one blood_

As the fight continued, Johnny managed to over come Lola and he and Lenny then to fight with each other.

_I stood by the river_  
_That ran red with shame_  
_I stood in the killing fields_  
_Where death had no name_  
_I stood with my brothers_  
_And away it flood_  
_And we were one flesh, one breath, one life, one blood_

Just then two gangsters tackled Lenny down and one of them helped Johnny up "Were is that Spix Macaw?!" Johnn asked, angrily. "Which one?" a Gangster asked. "The one with the high pinched voice!" Johnny said, referring to Blu.

"Over there." a Gangster pointed.

_Then I felt to the ground_  
_Tasted ashes on my tongue_  
_Thinking that only the dead_  
_Are forever young_

Johnny then gripped Blus throat and scratched Blus stomach. "Ah!" Blu screamed. "Now you die Macaw!" Johnny barked. Johnny gripped on to his throat and prepared to kill him

_There was peace in the twilight_  
_And for a moment among_  
_It was a world without danger_  
_A world without war_  
_And I will take all your suffering_  
_It will do any good_

"OW! GRRR!" Johnny yelled, as something sharp hit his wing.

_Cause we are one flesh, one breath, one life, one blood_

Out of nowhere, a small sharp object, went in to Johnny's wing. The Gangsters got distracted by there leaders scream and they got beaten down. Everyone looked around and it was Nico who through his bottle-cap.

Everyone took their chances and tackled the other Gangsters.

Victory was theirs. Blu and all of his friends had won the battle. However, with the cost of one person. Rico. Blu looked down at the ground and shredded a tear. "Goodbye, Rico."

###

The next morning everyone was at Rico's funeral. Though they may not have found his body, they still gave him a funeral. It was a very cold day, even the marmosets had turned up to. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, were all watching sadly, Jewel, who had bandages around her body, had her wing over Amanda who was crying her eyes out. Blu then stood in front of everyone and he also had bandages around his head and body of where Nigel beaten him up.

"Friends, family, were here today in memory of Ricardo, who also liked to be called Rico, he was a really kind Hawk who i ever known, he gave his life to save us all he even helped me to survive in the Jungle when i first came here. Rico was a good bird and one of the best i ever known." Blu spoke, sadly. Blu walked down from the branch switching places with Rafael, walked up.

"Friends you all know me Rafael cause i know everyone. Anyway i known Rico longer than anyone here, he had a hard life, he lost his wife, his best friend, but at least he can be with them now amen." Rafael spoke. After Rafael left and everyone else made there speeches, they buried there friend into the grave, everyone stood outside remembering the times they had with him.

"Rico was always a good guy." Jewel said

"Yeah, remember the times we had with him." Blu said, taking his memory back

###

_"Blu this is Ricardo and Rapper guys this is Blu the guy who saved us."_

_"Hi."_

_"Hey._

_"Sup."_

_..._

_"Im not going in there."_

_"Why?"_

_"You remembered what happen last time those seventeen little demons jumped me!"_

_..._

_"Hahahahahahaha!"_

_"I don't know why your laughing Rico your coming to."_

_"Hehe-what?"_

_..._

_"Well im just saying women aren't good at fighting."_

_"Are you trying to say we cant defend ourselves!"_

_"No no i didn't mean it like that i..i.. im gonna run."_

_..._

_"Jewel as the oldest here i forbid you to pa-"_

_..._

_"__ I'm that beat boxing master master master master master master, master master master master, master MASTER! you wanna mess with my friends, you gotta through me me me ME!_

_###_

"Were gonna miss you Rico." Blu said, looking at the night had come, Blu Jewel and the kids, all went back home, the kids fell straight asleep. As for Blu, looked were Rico use to live. Jewel walked over to her husband and put her wing over him.

"Im gonna miss him to Blu." Jewel said.

"Me to, me to." Blu replied.

Come on lets get some sleep."

The two Macaws, went back to there nest and wrapped there wings around each there, "Good night Blu." Jewel said, giving Blu a quick kiss and fell asleep. "Good night Jewel." Blu replied, giving her a kiss on the head, before falling asleep, himself.

###

After a month had past, Amanda and her son had stayed were they where and tried to let her friend who was like her brother go. Lev and Lola, two other Spix Macaws grew a fantastic friendship and both of them moved to another part of the Jungle. Rafael went back home with his wife and kids and didn't go out as much like he used to. Nico and Pedro both continued to samba in there club and even writ new songs. As for Blu and Jewel, they remained were they were and both of them enjoyed there life's and watched there kids grow up. Last but not least, Captain Lenny and his men took all the Gangsters back to prison and upgraded security, hoping they would never escape again.

###

Another peaceful morning had come, the birds awoke to the Samba, singing one more time, without Rico yelling this time, (even though he has changed before his death.)

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars_

_That's why we love carnival_

Jewel flew through the around the forest area singing beautiful.

Jewel:_ Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free_

Blu:_ Never alone _(Azul Rey Crystal and Jessica join in)_ cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio_

_All by itself_

Blu Jewel and the kids perched themselves on a branch. _  
_

Macaw family:_ you can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else_

Pedro: _Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga (There's your hot winga)_ Pedro does his love hawk squawk. Nico flew onto the branch playing his bottlecap.

Nico: _Here everybody loves samba,_

Pedro:_ I like da samba_

Rafael flew down putting one wing on his chest.

Rafael: _Rhythm you feel in your heart,_

Pedro:_ I'm the samba master_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

**That's**** that Rico the black hawk is dead, story finished. Rio the series 3 next.**


End file.
